10 years later
by Meya Orion
Summary: Here's part 2 of New Home, New Life


Dawn was creeping through the curtained windows as the brave hero and his loyal friend opened the door to the monsters' lair. He could see that both of the monsters were both still asleep (one of them was snoring a little). The two adventurers crawled to where the snoring one was sleeping. The hero knelt and took a look at his foe. The monster's back was towards him. Suddenly it stirred and moved to expose its front. The hero beamed. Now was the perfect opportunity. He climbed onto the bed carefully as to not awaken them. Placing his hands on the chest, he put one leg on either side of the monster's great torso. The rest of the hero's body was held above the stomach. Smiling, the hero dropped himself onto the stomach.  
  
Brooklyn woke up gasping for breath. As his breathing became normal, he saw the scamp responsible for his rude awakening. He propped himself onto his elbows and glared silently at his son. Young Dillon sat on his father's stomach clutching his favorite toy solider in his hands. Physically, Dillon resembled his father almost perfectly; the boy had a bony ridge going from his nose to his hairline. Dill's coloring took after his mother. He was still in his nightshift like his parents. Next to Brooklyn, Jeanne woke up and looked at the two most important men in her life.  
  
"Baby, what have we said about waking up Daddy like that?" she said after yawning. Dill's eyes glazed as he remembered his mother's words. The eyes did a quick change to surprise and shame.  
  
"That I shouldn't do what I just did. It is painful and is not funny. I'm sorry Daddy," the hatchling said. The tone was filled with regret. Dill admired his father and didn't want to do anything to make his father mad at him. Brooklyn accepted the apology and got out of bed taking his son with him.  
  
Brooklyn went to his son's room and found some clean clothing for his son. Jeanne followed holding some for her mate. Together, father and son headed to the bathing room to wash. Brook filled the tub as Dill struggled and finally got out of his nightclothes. He jumped in with a laugh as Brook removed his clothing and joined his son. They washed together. Actually, they tried. Dill squirmed and horseplayed as his father tried to wash his hair. Eventually both of them were clean.  
  
When Dill refused to come out, Brook just grabbed and lifted him out wrapping a towel around the boy. Brook dried his son before himself. As he dried, Dill made attempts to dress himself. Brook finished dressing before his son and helped him. Dill almost got the difference between left and right down, but needed help still. Also there were buttons and aligning them up properly. They headed out as Jeanne went in. In the dining room, Dill ate some dried fruit as Brook cooked some eggs for his family and himself. The eggs were ready along with tea, milk, and toast when Jeanne entered.  
  
"What does your teacher plan to do today?" she asked she stroke her child's still damp hair.  
  
"We're going on a walk in the woods," Dill announced. He ate his food carefully, trying not to get any on his clothes. Lately, he had been trying to be neater to please his parents. And they were.  
  
During the rest of the meal the family discussed what they were going to be doing that day. Brook cleared the dishes as Jeanne prepared their son for another day with the rest of the rookery in basic learning class. Dill was dropped off at class by his parents and they left for their own work.  
  
Lex was in Brook's office when he entered. He was perched on the back of one of the three oak chairs. He didn't have his sword on but he was carrying his long daggers in their sheaths that Lex strapped to his calves. Lex was reading reports through the glasses that sat on his nose. The glasses made Lex look like a scholar at first glance, but if an observer looked closer he would notice the muscles and faint scars on the body and he would have to reevaluate his impression. The gargoyle had grown in his fighting skills during the past decade that the clan had been here; especially with that episode with Broadway.Brook didn't finish the thought. Relatively, Lex was still the same as always.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing here? I don't usually hear from you until later in the morning," Brook said as he sat down at his desk. He noticed that the reports Lex was reading came in this morning.  
  
"Reports from our southern provinces say that since the frost broke early this year, they went ahead and started planting. The northern reports indicate that the Natu may be coming down early this year. And the usual stuff from the east and west. Blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak," Lex said as he placed the reports on the desk. Brook waited. This couldn't have been the reason. The monthly reports were the usual beaucratic work that Brook barely tolerated. The silence stretched for a moment.  
  
"Also. Today is visiting day."  
  
Brooklyn groaned. He had completely forgot.  
  
"Katten? Katten, can you come here?" Brook called. The brothers could hear the patter of small, soft-footed feet.  
  
Katten, a hobbit, appeared a second later. Brook's aide stood about four feet tall (average for his kind). His face radiated kindness and serenity; the muzzle resembled a llama's with ears of a rabbit. The small tail showed beneath the waistcoat. Katten always dressed for his part whatever it may be; office aide to a lord or deputized scout during battle. His tan skin had little darker spots on it and the hair was darker and cut like a farmer. The blue eyes were bright against this coloring. This gentle soul can and does turn vicious if his employer and savior, Brook, were ever threatened. Many others shared this trait as well.  
  
"You called for me, sir?" he said in a harsh whisper. He could speak no louder than that. If an observer looked underneath Katten's high collar, a scar could be seen at where the vocal cords would be. An arrow severed the vocal cords seven years ago and Brook saved his life. Since then, Katten was devoted to the gargoyle.  
  
"Yes, I do. Today is the day I make my yearly visit, and you need to cover for me," Brook said as he got up from his desk. Lex got down from his perch and together they left the room. Katten nodded and started work.  
  
The gargoyles reached the open courtyard where Goliath and a day carriage were waiting. The courtyard was filled Brook's company of errant knights, the Nightwings. They were training and inspecting possible new recruits. When they saw their captain, they stopped what they were doing and saluted him as he passed by to the carriage. Outside, Goliath held the door opened as Lex and Brook climbed in before boarding himself. When the gargoyles where settled the driver took off down the path to the main road. The road ended at the docks to the left, but they headed right. That way went through the open market then the business part of town and the outlying farms.  
  
The trip would take them approximately a day and half both ways. Brook noticed that there were overnight bags packed on top and mentally thanked Katten for not forgetting. He hoped that Dill wouldn't be sad that he wouldn't be home tonight. No one talked as the carriage drove on passing fields ready to be plowed and planted. They traveled through smaller towns and villages. At noon they stopped at an inn for lunch and to rest the horses. When the sun set that evening, they found an inn to stop for the night. Dinner consisted of warm meat pies, dried fruit and cooked vegetables with warm cider to drink.  
  
"Have you decided yet, Brook?" Goliath asked. It was after dinner and they were sitting at the table near the fireplace nursing mugs of fine cider.  
  
The only other patrons of the inn were locals and the nightwatch coming in to warm up after being in the chilly night. Brook looked at his predecessor for a moment before answering. He had been taking this yearly visit for the past six years and each year it tore at him a little more.  
  
At their last visit, Brook promised that unless there was a drastic change, the visits would stop. Brook nodded in reply to Goliath and the three of them got up and went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they could see their destination from about five miles off. It was a dismal, dreary place built like the Great Wall of China. The difference was that this was a prison and not a defensive barrier.  
  
The prison warden, a battle scarred orc named Rynoc, was waiting for them when they finally arrived. He was a middle-aged fellow wearing his customary uniform of gray-knit, cotton knee-length tunic and pants. The garments were loose and comfortable. Underneath them the warden wore chainmail and leather leg protectors. Rynoc stood about seven feet tall and was lean when other orcs were burly. The dark skin was tough as leather with a little fur on them and the hair and beard were a shade darker.  
  
After they performed the usual ceremonious bowing and introductions, the warden led inside his domain. Once inside, the gargoyles were dependent on the orc to lead them to the visitor. The passageways were dimly lit making it hard to see where the halls intersected (that was the idea, it helped decrease the number of prison escape attempts). On the cell doors the names of the occupants and a brief description of their crimes were engraved. The party was silent until they reach a certain block.  
  
"I'm afraid that we haven't made any progress with him. He keeps insisting that what he nearly did six years ago was right," the warden said gravely. He was fond of the gargoyle leader and hated him to be put through this kind pain.  
  
The block that they reached was for prisoners who were not all right in the head. Pyromaniacs, homicidal maniacs, and others of that nature. They approached a cell where its single inhabitant could be heard mumbling to himself.  
  
From within a sleeve, Rynoc withdrew a ring of keys. The keys were attached to a chain and the chain was attached to a pierced ring in the collarbone. This guaranteed that the keys could not be stolen or lost. Using one of the numerous keys, he unlocked and carefully opened the door.  
  
Lex and Goliath stepped inside and took positions on either side of it and Brook went in and sat on an overturned pail. The warden closed the door but didn't lock it again. The cell had little in the way of furniture. Its only contents other than the prisoner were the cot he slept on, the straw on the floor, and the pail that Brook sat on, and the cell had no windows. Eventually the prisoner became aware that he was not alone and raised his head from his shackled hands.  
  
Broadway had greatly changed since that last visit, Brook thought sadly. The once hefty gargoyle now was probably as thin as his brother. The skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and it hung a bit from the stomach. Bags also were under the eyes telling of sleepless nights. The effect made the eyes appear to be sunken in, but a bright glare could be seen. The glare came from Broadway's irrational hatred and stubbornness. Brook sighed. The only reason that Broadway was in the nut block was because the clan couldn't figure out where else he'd go. He seemed to be the same gargoyle that they all knew, but on certain topics he would act like a madman. The two brothers stared at each other for a few moments before one of them spoke.  
  
"Broadway, please. It's been six years now; it can't go on like this forever. Won't you let go of your anger and come home? It hurts me to do this ever year," Brook pleaded. Broadway dropped his eyes during his speech.  
  
"Is it gone from the clan?" he asked refusing to look at his brother. Lex and Goliath stiffened but said nothing. Brooklyn only shook his head in response. When the prisoner said 'it' he meant Ren.  
  
"Then go away and leave me alone," Broadway said as he lay down on his cot. He lay on his side facing away from his brother. It was a dismissal.  
  
It was early evening when they stopped at the same inn as before, a storm could be heard on the horizon and probably last all night. Dinner was again silent for the depressed gargoyles.  
  
"I've decided it's time," Brook said over dessert of roasted nuts glazed in honey. Both Goliath and Lex looked at each other before looking at their leader.  
  
"Time for what?" Lex finally asked.  
  
"I've decided it's time for this to stop. I've spoken to the warden already and sent a message to the counsel. As of five o'clock today, Broadway has no clan," Brook said and took a long draught of his drink. Nothing else was said for the rest of the meal. Later that night Goliath and Lex could hear soft crying coming from Brooklyn's room. Lex made the move to enter when Goliath stopped him.  
  
"Don't. He needs to be alone right now. If you go in there, you'll just be making it worse," Goliath said softly. Lex didn't like it.  
  
"How do you know that, huh?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because that's how I was when I exiled Demona," he said wearily. Lex was puzzled for a moment. Comprehension filled his expression and then sadness. Silently both of them went to their rooms and allowed sleep to conquer them.  
  
******  
  
Because of the storm, the carriage had to slowly to compensate for the muddy roads. The gargoyles returned home in time for dinner that evening. When they arrived home, servants unloaded the carriage as the hungry and weary trio headed for the mess hall.  
  
Their troubles melted away when they were presented with a room filled with bright lights, good people, festive sounds, and delicious food. The hall was a long building with high ceiling built when the clan moved into the area. Tables were scattered around the room with a cleared area in the center. That area was where the entertainment would perform. The three of them spotted their families and went to join them.  
  
Lex reached his table and bent to kiss his wife on the cheek. Sarah was a lovely creature. Her dark hair was being worn down loose and fell to her pale lavender-skinned shoulders. Horns protruding came up from behind her bangs, her wings resembled Brooklyn's without the extra horns in shape. Her strong and gentle hands held her husband's. If an observer looked at their hands he would've seen a significant difference between them. Sarah had no front talons, her fingers ended in rounded stumps, handicapping her fighting abilities but it was that disfigurity that made her such a wonderful confident to clan and company. She also had some telepathic powers that counted in her favor as well. As a ke'trein, her job was to help her patients with their emotional and sometimes physical problems. Tonight she wore a beige robe spotted with spilt feather dye with shirt and trews underneath.  
  
Beside her were their twin hatchlings, Simon and Molly. They each resembled their parents and shared the same coloring: brown hair and green skin. Molly was a playful child and loved to get into games that involved a lot of running. She seemed to be a tomboy, but that still remained to be seen. Simon had a tendency to be shy but could be just as energetic as his sister. He had a passion to collect and press flowers. Both of them were fast learners and loved it when their father read to them. They were bouncing in their seats as they saw Dada was there.  
  
Lex kissed them on their foreheads and sat with his wife. When he sat down a server came and brought a joyous dinner of roast quail with steamed vegetables and hot buttered rolls with hot tea to drink.  
  
The vegetables must have come from the greenhouse that Celeste insisted building next to the garden, Lex thought. As he took a bite of a carrot, he couldn't help but to agree with the healer. Thinking of her, Lex scanned the room and spotted her with her husband and their twins, Malcolm and Katherine.  
  
In the center of room were Ren and his wife, Anna. The duo was singing songs that they had learned on their journeys and from the local area. Anna was very slender, but well toned and muscled. Her dark auburn hair was cut like a man and complimented her tan skin. Her small wings made her seem shorter than she really was. The truth was that she stood a few inches shorter than Ren's six foot. Her contralto voice mixed pleasantly with Ren's baritone.  
  
Aurora, their daughter, sat at table with the best view of her parents. The young girl had her mother's coloring and most of her shape, but her father's heritage could be seen. Aurora had feather wings, hoofed feet, and a small horn similar to a unicorn's on her forehead. She had a gentle, kind personality. The hatchling learned faster than the rest of the rookery. That also might be an effect of her heritage.  
  
Lex shook his head to forget his recent journey. Instead he settled into his chair and enjoyed his meal and the company of his family.  
  
******  
  
Goliath sighed as he closed the door to his son's room. Young Malcolm snuggled deep in the covers and closed his eyes. The boy resembled both his parents in appearance and tended to be quite and solemn like his father. But that was whenever he wasn't playing with his friends.  
  
Next to him Celeste shut the door to their daughter's room. Katherine could be heard yawning before nestling down to dream. She looked like her father and was of quiet constitution. The twins were extra energetic tonight and their parents had a hard time getting them into bed. He had been on patrol out along the border of the lands when he came back and had to go on the last visit to the prison.  
  
At the thought of him, Goliath's left hand strayed to stroke his right arm. A black glove covered his arm from the hand to the elbow. The fingers of the glove had been cut off, revealing the undamaged fingers. It never came off except when he bathed or slept. Celeste came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
:Time for bed my love,: her thoughts said.  
  
The mindlink between them had grown stronger during the past ten years that they had lived here. When the Elder Druids tried to severe it they discovered that it was impossible unless Goliath or Celeste died. No one wanted that so it was left alone. It grew so that Goliath and Celeste fell in love with each other. The conclusion seemed inevitable.  
  
He turned in her arms and returned the embrace. Goliath relayed what had happened during his trip to Celeste through the link. She sighed when he finished.  
  
:I'm so sorry Goliath. I had really hoped that Broadway would want to come home,: she thought.  
  
: I know. But we had to face the truth. Broadway is not going to change,: he replied. Together they went to their room and got a long needed rest.  
  
******  
  
Jeanne looked at her husband as she brushed out her hair from her braid. He had been joyful during dinner and when he was reading to Dill. But now that they were alone, his true feelings came out. He sat on the bed behind her and his body began to shack with sobs. She put her brush down and went to him. Gently Jeanne embraced Brook with her arms and wings. He leaned against her and continued to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, love. I know how much you love him. But sometimes people refuse to change and are stubborn until death," she said.  
  
"It's not that, Jen. It's just that for some reason I feel responsible for what's happened to him. He's my rookery brother for God's sake. We've known each other since birth. I should have been able to prevent this from happening," he sobbed.  
  
"Darling, Broadway has felt hostility towards Ren since the beginning. You know that. And people can hide secrets from those they love for years on end," she returned. Brook settled down and lay himself out and fell asleep. Jeanne carefully covered him and got into bed as well. Uneasily she went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Ren sat peacefully outside of his bedroom window that opened onto the roof. He looked at the quarter moon and began to play his wood flute. He liked to play it on nights like this, it helped him to relax. Music filled the night air over the estate and the town. Inside the room his wife and daughter slept. Ren had a wonderful view of the entire area that made up the clan's home.  
  
To the east were the docks and the ocean. The docks led to the town, Namari, and the company's barracks. To the west and north, there was the Wicca Forest. The clan lived in an old manor house consisting of the main building, which was where the offices for the clan and company were. In the courtyard to the right was the fighting area. It was a small amphitheater with a sandy stage for the combatants. To the right was the stables where the horses and other animals of burden lived. The gargoyles lived in the larger house next to the stables. This place used to be some sort of school, then a fort, then a noble's manor, and finally abandoned until the clan moved in. Against the outer walls there was an extensive terrace garden taking advantage of some ancient ruins. Adjacent to the garden was the greenhouse that was built last summer at Celeste's request.  
  
So far, it has been worth it to have it. Beyond the town were some farms and their unseeded fields could be seen as dark squares under the clear sky. Orchards were planted close to the forest and there were grazing fields mixed in with the farming fields. Goliath wanted the lands that were given to him to be as self-sufficient as it could be in case of trouble. Till then, it was prosperous and traded freely with its neighbors.  
  
Ren continued playing until he heard the town clock strike twelve. He got up, stretched, and climbed back into the room. Ren closed the window tightly against the night chill and climbed into bed with his wife and daughter. Aurora often crept into bed with her mother and father whenever she couldn't sleep. Anna suspected that Aurora liked to be near them for comfort. Ren didn't venture any theories. He was just glad to have his family safe and sound. He fell asleep listening to them breathe.  
  
******  
  
The full glare of the mid-morning sun poured down on the training field. Brooklyn jumped back out of the range of his opponent's long sword. The sword was sharply honed, but badly made and very old. Probably hasn't been taken out of its sheath since it was made, the gargoyle thought as he parried.  
  
His opponent was Lord Peter, a younger son of a lord from the southern estates. Brook was amazed that the blade hadn't broke yet from the vicious and reckless attacks from this young, arrogant upstart. Peter's father wanted the boy to become a knight and thought that the clan could teach him the old code of knighthood.  
  
So far, Brook thought it wasn't going to likely that the boy could be taught. He had come to the manor last week and the impression that he had left on the servants, the company, and the clan was an ignorant, pampered boy who had no respect for the other races. With an attitude like that he wouldn't last long on his own, the leader thought. He began to press the attack on young Peter.  
  
Around the field the two fighters danced while members of the clan and company looked on. Peter blocked Brook's slash and the two swords met each other at the hilt. Neither gave ground. Finally Brook got tired and shoved his blade against Peter's sword breaking the blade at the hilt. The young lord staggered back and fell from the momentum. The gargoyle stood at his full height slightly panting. He turned and started toward one of the sides to cool down.  
  
His ears heard movement from behind a moment before a heavy weight landed on his back. Apparently young Peter was a sore loser and was doing a poor job at strangulation. Lex saw what was happening, rushed to his brother, grabbed the boy at the back of his shirt and tossed him aside.  
  
The representative from Peter's father hurried over to Brook and began to mumble apologies for Peter's behavior. Brook waved them aside.  
  
"Be sure to tell your lord that this boy will never make a decent knight. Peter should try an apprenticeship in business or something. That will probably be better," Brook said dusting himself off.  
  
Bronx and his mate, Lanna, guarded Peter from any molestation from the watching angry mercenaries. The young lord managed to stand up and looked at Brook in the eye.  
  
"I demand to see Lord Wyvern. He is supposed to be the one to test me for knighthood. Not some inhuman underling like you!" Peter shouted in outrage. How dare some beast declare him unfit for knighthood.  
  
"I don't think that you understand fully, Peter. I am the Lord Wyvern. You have just lost any hope of being a pupil of mine," Brooklyn stated quietly. Peter's jaw dropped at this statement especially when his father's representative confirmed it with a nod. Brook turned and left. Lex looked at Peter for a moment, shook his head sadly and left as well.  
  
******  
  
"Can you believe that kid! Everyone in the kingdom knows that Lord Wyvern is a gargoyle. Where had that boy been living for the past ten years?" growled Rockclaw as he mused over a warm mug of cider.  
  
He was one of the company's finest scouts and answered only to Lex, Rachel, and the captain, Brook. Rachel was sitting with him. She was the second in command of the company. She still wore the training outfit from earlier today. Her blond hair was worn in a tight braid down her back, but little wisps kept escaping. Unlike most elven warriors, she preferred fighting with a battle-axe than with a quarterstaff or bow and arrow. She was like everyone else in the company devoted to the captain and his clan. Korric, a dwarven archer, and Sana, a kitsune magician, also sat with them.  
  
The four of them usually went to the Split Arrow in the evenings to talk and to drink when they didn't want to spend the evening in the Mess Hall at the manor. The captain frowned on drunkards disturbing the town during the day and early evening; so the people were encouraged to limit the number of drinks depending on what they wanted. The barkeeps served mulled cider, tea, and such drinks to the mercenaries. Everyone else could drink what he or she wanted but not enough to get drunk.  
  
It was early evening and word had already spread about what had happened that morning. Luckily the gargoyles got young Peter and his company onto the first available carriage back to their estate. Right now, the mercenaries wanted to relax from the extra training that they endured to get their rage out.  
  
"The boy's future is bleak. I believe that he will not live for much longer now," whispered Sana. She always spoke in whispers, no one really knew why; she just preferred talking that way. Her main power was foresight and she was extremely accurate. Not surprising coming from an eight tail (kitsune gauge how powerful they are by how many tails they have with one tail being the lowest and nine tails the highest). Nothing else was said after that.  
  
They may not have liked the boy, but none wished him any real ill towards him. Korric looked at his pocket watch and said that he had to get going. The others all made excuses to leave and Rockclaw paid their bill.  
  
******  
  
Celeste sat at her desk in her office with only a candle to provide her light. The rest of the clinic was closed and dark. She was going over patients' records for the next day. She sensed him before hearing him enter her office. It was quarter past nine; dinner was over half an hour ago. Goliath must be bringing a late dinner, she thought. That was good, she was famished.  
  
"Here, the cooks made you a late dinner," he said as he placed a covered tray at her elbow. Celeste kissed him on the cheek and turned to the food. She thanked him and took off the lid to delicious smells and wonderful food. There was a meat pie, tomato garlic broth, hot roll with a pat of butter, some winter cheese, warm tea, and chilled fruit for dessert.  
  
"You were missed at dinner," he said casually. Especially the children, he silently added. Celeste chewed slowly. She had heard what Goliath hadn't said about the children. She finished with the broth and roll before she spoke.  
  
"I know, love. But this needs to be done and I have so much other work to do as well. I should be spending more time with you and the children, but this demands a lot of my time," she explained. She knew that the excuse was flimsy the moment that she said it.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. I did not mean to upset you," Goliath commented when he saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
"You're forgiven Goliath. I know that I should hand over some of this work to others but I'm afraid that my staff isn't fully trained," the healer replied. Her desk was cluttered with paperwork that needed to be done.  
  
Goliath nodded, "But surely you have others that can be trained to do the paperwork and you can be brought in for emergencies. You'll still be in charge of patient's records and the like but everything else can be delegated to others," he said.  
  
He added when she looked hesitant that if she continued on like this, he would do to her what they had done to Brooklyn seven years ago. He had just become leader of the clan, Lord Wyvern, and was captain of the Nightwings. To put the situation bluntly, he was working himself into an early grave.  
  
So Ren, Lex, Jeanne, Goliath, and Celeste forced Brooklyn to take a break by drugging his drink and taking over while he slept for a week. By the time that Brook had awakened, they had found a way to spread some of the load. Their leader was at first outraged but calmed down when he found out how long he had slept. Brook took advantage of his vacation and came back better for it. Goliath was making a parallel of his situation and Celeste's. She saw that and gave in.  
  
"All right, all right. I can take a hint. I'll leave this for tomorrow and then I'll get some of my more experienced staff to help with my duties. Who knows? This may be good for them. They need the work," she said as she finished her meal and joined her husband in leaving.  
  
Jeanne stood outside of her son's door and listened to Brook reading to Dill. He was reading out of a book of children's stories he found the last time that they had been in the capital. She took a peek inside.  
  
The door opened to the left. On the right side of the door bookshelves were set up and filled with books on the upper shelves and on the lower a motley of things that Dill finds in the woods. A window between the bed and shelves looked out to the sea. Under the window was a small chest where Dill kept his clothes. Next to window was the bed and at the foot of the bed Dill's toy chest. A wool rug covered the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
In the bed, Dill sat clutching his favorite toy solider. His look was supposed to be wide eyed, but the eyes drooped and he was struggling to stifle a yawn. Brook noticed this and reached a stopping point in the story. The story ended despite Dill's protests and Brook kissed his son good night. Jeanne waited until after the door was closed to speak.  
  
"I love the way that you tell him stories," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes I just think that he doesn't know what I'm saying and he's just hearing my voice," Brook replied.  
  
"You may be right. I know that I do, love," she said as they headed to their room.  
  
******  
  
Rose allowed herself a moment more in bed before she sat up and climbed out slapping off the alarm on the way. Stretching her arms above her head, she looked around her cluttered room in her aunt and uncle's house. She came to live here with them last year after her father died in a train wreck near Edinburgh. Now she lived in New York City with her police uncle and aunt. And she still hasn't unpacked all of her belongings. There was a knocking on her door.  
  
"Rose? Time to get up, it's a school day," a voice called through the door. It was Aunt Elisa.  
  
"Okay. I'm up already," she replied and gathered everything she needed to get ready and headed to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
In the bathroom, she saw that her seven year-old cousin, Lily, had been here before her. Toothpaste was smeared in the sink, wet towels and pajamas were on the floor. After cleaning up the bathroom, Rose took a long look at herself in the mirror above the sink.  
  
She stood at five foot five, tall for a fourteen year-old. Her hair was a dark black, almost blue like her aunt. Hazel eyes looked out like stars compared to her hair. Her skin was pale with a tendency to tan in the sun, an inheritance from her father and uncle. Smiling she started the shower as she thought of her upcoming birthday. Her guardians had promised her that she could pick one thing and they would pay for it. Rose wanted to get her ears pierced again in both ears. If that happened, it would be two holes in each ear.  
  
"Eat your breakfast, love. Else you might miss the bus," Michael said he set down the breakfast plates on the table for his family. He had made that morning fried eggs, bacon, and some toast. He made sure that everyone got a good meal in the morning.  
  
Rose came down the stairs with her cousin, Lily in tow. The seven year-old looked up to her older cousin, which made it easier to get the girl to do some of her chores. Lily resembled her mother in hair and eye color, but with a paler complexion than her mother. Both girls were wearing their school uniforms and had their backpacks ready.  
  
After Rose's father had died in that train wreck last year, Michael was her closest living relative. Besides, when he had heard of the accident, he laid claim on the girl and was granted custody, much to the annoyance of Rose's mother's family.  
  
"Morning honey. Matt and I have to work late tonight to finish up a case. Don't expect me home in time for dinner," Elisa said as she sat down and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
  
Michael had applied for a green card ten years ago after helping on that serial murder case. The precinct helped sponsor him and allowed him to continue working there. Now he worked in forensics where he has proven himself to be a great asset. A few years later Elisa and Michael married and have remained so for the past eight years. Elisa's parents were willing to look after the girls if both parents couldn't be home when school was over. They considered Rose and Lily their granddaughters even though Rose wasn't related to them. Elisa loved the life that she had now and only wished that the gargoyles were here as well.  
  
"Will you be home in time to help me with my homework, Mommy?" Lily asked as she paused in between bites. Elisa helped occasionally with Lily's schoolwork and sometimes Rose's as well. She nodded in response and her daughter went back to her food.  
  
"Uncle Michael, the band is getting together Thursday afternoon after school so we can practice for open band night on Saturday. Can I go?" Rose asked shyly.  
  
Rose was part of a local high school band called The Grove, and she played keyboard and sang vocals as well. It was nice that she found and made some friends so quickly and it was also good that she was involved with some activity outside of school. It helped her over the loss of both her parents. Michael and Elisa had to restrict when she could go since she needed to get caught up with her schoolwork. However, she was doing well in school so far and was catching up fast, so they agreed to let her go to the rehearsal.  
  
With that the girls finished their breakfast, took their plates to the sink and got out the door in time to get on the bus.  
  
******  
  
Alex sat gloomily in history class listening to his teacher drone on about the Roman Empire. He had been in a slum lately, probably because of the dreams that he's been having lately. No one, not even Puck, could give the eleven year-old any comfort or satisfactory answer to what the dreams mean. Actually, Alex couldn't make sense out of them either.  
  
In his dreams, he saw images of blackened buildings and fire, people dying all around him, and he himself dying at the end when he woke up screaming from fright. Alex didn't like to dwell to long on that subject. Maybe if the gargoyles were still here, they could make sense of it. Surprisingly, he could remember them even though they disappeared when he was a baby. He hoped fervently that they were all alive and well.  
  
The bell ending class jolted Alex out of his musings. He copied what the homework was, gathered his things and headed to his next class, English. Today they were supposed to start reading Shakespeare. Alex hoped that it would be A Midsummer's Night Dream, he could the teacher a few insights that he probably never thought of before. The boy chuckled at the thought.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn inwardly groaned. Katten had just entered carrying a thick manila envelope. That only meant that it was from one of his Earth based businesses.  
  
Brook and the clan invested in a promising research company and security service and now were the owners. With the money they had earned, the clan expanded the security business and opened nightclubs geared to teenagers with the purpose of keeping them off the street. The company was international and could rival Xanatos Enterprises in size.  
  
"What is it this time?" Brook asked as he accepted the envelope from the hobbit. The postmark stated it was from Australia.  
  
"Looks like the monthly reports from Dingo, sir," Katten said. The contents of the envelope were just as he had predicted.  
  
Also was more news articles about some guy in the Middle East calling himself the Prophet. In the margins of the article was Dingo's writing in red ink saying that this might be of interest to Ren. Brooklyn frowned.  
  
For the past six months, more and more articles concerning this Prophet and everyone of his contacts thought that the mage should look into this. The gargoyle leader had no idea why Ren might be interested, but he passed the articles on anyway. Brook passed the articles to Katten instructing him to give them to Ren. After the hobbit left, he turned to the reports for the month.  
  
******  
  
Dill sat on the floor outside his dad's office bouncing a small ball. The halls were lit at regular intervals with gas lamps and the light reflected off the high polished walls. There was a carpet running down the center of the hall softening footsteps as people went by with their work. Class had ended early and with nothing better to do, Dill came to the offices and sat waiting for Dad. Mom was working in the stables and wouldn't want him near the animals. She was afraid that he might startle the animals and they would accidentally step on him.  
  
The hatchling was sitting crossed legged lost in his thoughts when the ball bounced off of his leg and went careening off in another direction. The hatchling chased the ball all over the hallway when in hit against a door opening and went off in different direction. That direction was towards Dad's office. It rolled in through the partially opened door. Dill went rigid with fright before he recovered and went after it.  
  
******  
  
Brook stared at the paper and felt his eyes losing focus. It was almost time to leave but he had to at least look at the reports before leaving. He was trying to read the report again when he felt something brush against his foot under the desk. Looking underneath he saw the object was his son's toy ball he usually kept with him. He picked up the toy and saw his son crouched in the doorway. Dill had a look of impending doom on his face. Brook had set the rule of Dill not coming into his office without permission.  
  
"I'm sorry, Papa," he said with a hung head, "but it's not my fault. My ball got away from me and I tried to keep it from coming in here but it did anyway."  
  
"What were you doing out there?" Brook asked.  
  
Dill lifted up his head and explained that class was out early and that Mom was in the stables and didn't want Dill there. So his son had come up here with the purpose of waiting for his dad to come out. The tone of this speech was begging for forgiveness. Brook sat through the entire thing tossing the ball up and down in his hand. He was lost in his thoughts when the ball got away from him. It bounced off the desk and rolled on the floor to Dill who promptly grabbed it and put it in his pocket. His father looked between his son and the work on his desk once, twice, three times before reaching a decision.  
  
"There's no need apologize, Dill. In fact, thank you. I've been looking for a reason to leave the office and now I have the perfect one. How about we say we go and play in the gardens until Mom is done?" he said as he got up from his desk. Dill smiled and squealed in glee as a response. Brook returned the smile as he scooped up the now giggling hatchling and placed him on his shoulders. They left the office laughing and all along the hall people with their doors opened could hear their laughter and couldn't help but to smile.  
  
******  
  
Ren heard father and son laughing as they left and smiled. Brook was close to becoming a workaholic again when the mage saw the boy in the hall bouncing his ball. It was easy to take control of the ball and make it go into the office. He knew that Brook wouldn't be harsh on the hatchling when he wanted to leave and Ren encouraged that feeling. The result was satisfactory. He then went back to his work a moment before deciding to take his own advice and left for home.  
  
******  
  
The clock struck midnight. Broadway looked behind him to listen for the guardsmen that usually passed by now. He waited for the footsteps to recede before returning to his work. He clawed at the wall that led to the outside. He wanted to - no, needed to escape from this hellhole. The fate of his friends and family were at stake. His secret powers had shown him a terrifying vision.  
  
Everyone that he knew was either dead or dying. Those were the lucky ones; the rest were turned into slaves. The buildings were nothing more than smoldering shells. The sky was red as the blood that flowed freely down the streets. It was horrifying and frightening.  
  
Broadway assumed that Deverin responsible for the tragic event that would occur. He had to warn them, had to make them listen and understand. Deverin is a monster and should be killed. That was the only way to prevent this vision from happening. The clan may have abandoned him, but he will never do the same to them.  
  
He had been successful in removing a few of the bricks from the wall. To help preserve the health of the prisoners, there was an outer stone layer and an inner stone wall. Between the stone was a layer of hard packed clay/soil mixture. This was to act as insulation in the winter and summer. And Broadway was almost through the thick soil layer. Finally his claws hit the outer stone layer. He scrapped away more soil to reveal more of the stone. When he got the hole big enough for him to crawl through, he climbed in and began to punch the bricks out with his fists. He may have been kept in captivity for seven years, but he was still strong.  
  
At long last, after seven years of purgatory, he could see the beautiful night sky and smell the fresh air. Broadway smiled and quickly enlarged hole to big enough for him to get through. He got the head out first and then the shoulders and arms. The gargoyle twisted around the hole so that he looked up rather than down. He got a good grip in the space above him before he wiggled the rest of him out of the hole. Clinging to the wall, he stretched his wings for the first time since he was sent to the prison. Broadway slowly spread out his wings and pushed himself off the wall. The wind caught him and glided out to freedom heading towards the nearby woods.  
  
He didn't blame Brooklyn and Goliath for his imprisonment. It wasn't their fault. Broadway wouldn't have been put in there if Deverin hadn't brainwashed his friends into locking him up. His eyes glowed white with ideas of how he could repay the bastard for what he had done.  
  
******  
  
The clock was striking half past when the warden was told of bricks falling from high up. Rynoc feared that one of the prisoners escaped and they were confirmed when guards came to him a few minutes later to tell him that Broadway had managed to escape. Immediately he sent out search parties hoping to capture him before he got too far. Those hopes dimmed as dawn approached. They died when the captain of the search reported that they could find no trace of the escaped convict.  
  
******  
  
The breaking of dawn found Goliath, Rachel, Brook, and Lex walking in the woods seeming to be lost. The truth was they were following a small brown rabbit. The rabbit had been sent by Ren's mother for the purpose of guiding them to her glade. No one could find her glade unless she had invited him or her and had sent for him or her. The little group didn't know why Ren had insisted on this early morning secret meeting. He had sent messages late last night to meet in the courtyard before dawn the next morning. When they had got there, the rabbit was there ready and waiting. Rachel yawned and looked at her companions and was embarrassed.  
  
"I know how you feel, lieutenant. I wish that I was in my nice, warm bed next to my wife right now," Brook said. Rachel managed to smile back.  
  
Eventually the rabbit stopped before a thick bush. It hopped to one side and indicated that they were to continue on. The group took the hint and squeezed themselves through the brush and into a serene glade. It was the home of Ren's mother.  
  
The grass was a beautiful green and soft on the weary feet. Above them they could see a sunrise coming in with pinks, purples, yellows, and blues. In the middle of the glade was a tree stump on which leaning against were Ren and his mother. The stump was large enough to also be used as a table if it was needed. Na'Kuth was a lovely, charming fairy just be sure not to threaten her son or his family. That was when she really got mad. Ren was the only mortal child she had ever had.  
  
She stood at seven feet even and was very slender. Her wings resembled butterflies but were iridescent. Na'Kuth's skin was bone white with emerald eyes and hair only a shade darker than the eyes. The hair was long, but no one could really tell how long since the locks blended in with her flowing robes of various shades of green and white. Her ears were truly pointed and the hands were bony and thin but strong. Mother held son in her arms appearing to be comforting. This scene bothered the newcomers. It meant that Ren had a vision that was predicted doom coming. They carefully approached their hosts and sat down around them in a circle.  
  
"My friends, I have terrible news. I've had a horrible vision of the future. This vision showed me a future where most of the population was died or dying. Others were being made into slaves. I firmly believe that someone somewhere is going to try to open the worlds up to the Chaos," he said softly.  
  
"What does that have to do with the end of the world?" Rachel asked. "Everyone knows that Chaos is a void of insanity." she voice broke off when she saw Ren's look.  
  
"Yes, a void of insanity. That is what makes up Chaos. And if that void is ever unleashed unto the worlds, all hell will break loose on the people," he responded. The others looked at each other with grave faces.  
  
"There must be some way to stop this or else you wouldn't have called this meeting," Lex said. Ren nodded and went on.  
  
After he had informed them of the meeting, the mage had come to his mother for help. Together they managed to narrow down where the void could be opened up. The gate would be opened up on Earth, the homeworld of the original clan Wyvern.  
  
"Why there? Can't the gate be opened here?" Goliath asked. Ren shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, there are too many protections against that sort of thing from happening here. Earth is the one world with the least tapped magic and no protections. It would make sense to open the gate there," Ren explained. The group looked from one to the other in dread. They knew what would be said next.  
  
"We have to go to Earth and stop this from happening," Brook finally said.  
  
******  
  
"Hi love. Where have you been? Dill and I were wondering where you were," Jeanne said in a cheerful tone as she saw him come in the door. The smile that was on her face faded when she saw Brook's pale face.  
  
"Dill, can you please go to your room? Your mother and I have something to discuss," he said quietly trying not to alarm his young child.  
  
Dill knew that his parents were going to have a serious discussion and hoped that it wasn't about him. He gathered the toys that he had been playing with Momma and left. Brook sat on their sofa and his wife joined beside him.  
  
"Jen, we have to go back," he said. Jeanne couldn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Go back where?" she asked. Jeanne didn't want him to go anywhere. She wanted him to stay here with the family.  
  
"Ren has had a vision. He says that to prevent it from coming true, we have to go to Earth. Someone on Earth is going to try to open Chaos to the worlds bringing insanity to everyone," he explained. Jeanne looked at him in shock. True, there was in theory a way to get from here to Earth, but it has never been proven to work safely. Not to mention that the situation on Earth was grim.  
  
World War III appeared to loom on the horizon. A man calling himself the Prophet was raising a hornet's nest somewhere in the Middle East; he had a following numbering in the millions. He showed up five years ago and no one knew where he had come from. A few of the world's leaders were looking to be willing to allow this man to run their countries with his doctrines. The Prophet was known to give sermons to his people telling them that anyone not human is an enemy of humanity. Werewolves, gargoyles, elves, and so on.  
  
She shook her head murmuring the word 'no' over and over again to herself. Brook tried to embrace and comfort her but she wanted none of it.  
  
"Jeanne, you don't understand. If we don't go, the Chaos will come and it will be hell on earth literally. Do you want to risk losing our son and everything that we have built for the past decade?" he asked as he took her by the shoulders.  
  
"No, I don't. Nor do I want to lose the only gargoyle I have ever truly loved," she sobbed looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose the life that has been built for us either. To keep this, we have to go to Earth. If we don't, the clan will not survive. Our children will die and all those that we fight to protect," he countered.  
  
He told her what Ren had told the group that morning about his vision. As he did, Jeanne's face went whiter and whiter. She finally understood.  
  
"If you go, I'm going with you. No ifs, ands, or buts," she replied. They embraced each other and held on tight. Brook didn't say anything, he when not to argue with his love.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their silent moment.  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but this just came in from the prison. The messenger said that it was important," a young halfing boy said.  
  
Jeanne got up from the sofa and took the scroll from the boy and sent him off again. She handed her lover the message and sat down beside him as he read the contents out loud:  
  
"Dear Lord Wyvern  
  
I'm afraid that I have depressing and frightful news to bring you. Your former clansmen, Broadway, has escaped from his cell approximately midnight last night. He may be heading towards your Clanhome or to the home of one of your allies. Please be careful and be sure to relay the same warning to Master Ren as well. We'll try to find Broadway as fast as we can, but the chances of doing so are grim.  
  
With the greatest regrets,  
  
Master Warden Rynoc  
  
******  
  
Ren, Brook, and Lex headed deeper and deeper under the ground. Deep in the woods near the manor there was a burned out ruin. No one knew what it had once been, but underneath it was something that the gargoyles found to be of great use.  
  
The trio was in the tunnel that led to it. The tunnel itself was craved out of the ground with no supports visible. The magical energy immensely strong down here. Small bolts of lightning crackled up the sides and the ceiling of the tunnel. Also occasionally some danced off Ren's skin, almost caressing. No one knew who or what built this structure, and Brook figured that the fewer people that knew of it the better. All along the sides of the tunnel, small turtle-like creatures were waddling up and down. They were in charge of maintaining the artifact and observing all that they could for future reference. Lex had found them about the same time as the artifact and gave them the job. The creatures had lived deep in the mountains to the north and were easy prey for predators. They were glad for the protection that the clan offered them in exchange for their assistance.  
  
It was found about six years ago when a few hobbits brought him the news of a tunnel running underneath the ruins where they were attempting to build a few homes. When Ren had told Brook what the tunnel led to, the gargoyle leader found some other suitable territory for the hobbits and had the room excavated. The room was more of a cavern. In the cavern was the artifact engraved in the floor. It was a magical circle consisting of circles, lines, and runes of unknown origin. Ren had been doing research on and off to find out where the runes came from. The mage had been able to tell them that some of the runes had vanished over the ages that it had been locked up. They found out through experimentation that the circle led to Earth. That was how they eventually founded the business.  
  
Since the clan had no idea what the missing runes were for, Brook ordered that no living item was to go through. Now he had to take back that command, this was the only reliable means of transport to Earth they had. Ren and Lex stood to either side of their brother and leader.  
  
"Ren, you have to hurry up your investigations. We need to find out what those missing runes mean," Brook whispered.  
  
"And what are we going to do?" Lex asked.  
  
"We, dear brother, have the fun job of deciding who is going to go," Brook answered. Lex groaned out loud.  
  
The two rookery brothers spent the rest of the day in Brook's office with personnel files all over the floor with crumpled up sheets of paper. In one of the chairs, Lex sat with paper in his lap on a lap desk with graphite stick in hand. Brook was leaning back in his chair glancing at files before making a decision and giving it to his brother. Lex then would take the file and put in one of two piles.  
  
One for those who were going and those who were staying. They already agreed that a party of no more than thirty Nightwings would go and probably a few from the clan. Majority of the mercenaries could pass off as human and could prove invaluable. Included in the gargoyle group would be most of the Manhattan group. Broadway was no longer a member, Hudson was too old and crippled. Some of the others might not want to go also. Overall, most of the people at the holding would stay and defend their home.  
  
Lex chuckled to himself. If ten years ago someone had told them that this place would be their home, he would had laughed. Now, though, this was home. When they had arrived here ten years ago it was in the middle of a civil war. The clan managed to stop the uprising and put the rightful rulers on the throne. In reward, they were given lands and titles that could be passed down from leader to leader.  
  
Brook left with Jeanne to do a short tour as mercenaries. Lex and Ren went along. The company they signed on with had a reputation for being one of the best. But the current commander had no clue how led and wouldn't know a good strategy if it walked up and bit him on the nose. He just did whatever his employers recommended. After some of the company were almost killed in one those idiotic attacks, Brook got mad and took over with the support of over half of what was left of the company. The gargoyles headed back home when it was time to travel and left the company behind them. The mercenaries were so impressed with him that they found out where he lived and went there. Brook arrived home to forty-five mercenaries wanting to make him their commander. Goliath made no objection and so the Nightwings were born.  
  
After that incident involving Broadway, Goliath stepped down and Brook was made clan leader, mercenary captain, and lord. It was about then that the idea of this place being home took root. Especially since they had the rookery.  
  
Lex sighed and went on with his work.  
  
******  
  
Ren snorted in frustration and flung another book to the floor. He sat on a rolling ladder that libraries use, rolling from one place to the next, grabbing a book from the shelf and after glancing at its contents, the book would find itself falling to the floor. He was in the Sanctuary's main library, separate from the one with his desk. This room was from floor to ceiling shelves crammed with books, parchments, and scrolls. In the center were two long tables to do extensive research. Ren had given up using it long ago.  
  
Taking into account that Ren was sitting high up no the ladder, the volume of the book, and the size of the room; the book made a loud thud when it landed on the floor. The noise startled Dwindle, the only living occupant in Sanctuary. He was of the same race of creatures that worked with the artifact beneath the ruins. The mage had sensed a small amount of power in this one and decided that having someone in the Sanctuary to help maintain it when he wasn't there was a good idea.  
  
Dwindle had came in carrying a loaded tea tray for his master to give him an excuse for a break. When the book fell, he nearly dropped the tray but kept a firm grip on it. "Is there anything wrong, sir?" he said as he placed the tray on a clear spot on the table.  
  
"Nothing to do with you, Dwindle," Ren replied massaging the bridge of his nose, "mostly it's with me. With all the books in the Sanctuary, one would think that there would be one on the topic of ancient ruins." He began to swear colorfully under his breath.  
  
The creature could sympathize with Ren. Dwindle sat on the floor and tried to remember. There was something that he wanted to tell the mage if he could only remember. Then he did.  
  
"Sir! I just remembered something that I've been meaning to tell you. A few days ago I saw a potion that might be of some service to you," he exclaimed loudly. Ren looked down at his servant interested.  
  
"Okay, I'm interested. Show me which one you mean," he said. Ren opened his wings and gently glided down from the ladder and landed next to Dwindle. Together they headed off.  
  
The duo went down several passageways, passing where some of the most renown magical items where kept. Items like Aladdin's Lamp, the beans that Jack used to grow the beanstalk, the mirror that belonged to Snow White's stepmother, the Piped Piper's flute, and the Holy Grail. Finally they arrived at their destination.  
  
The room they entered was filled with color. On the numerous shelves carved out of the rock were various bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colors. The backs of the shelves were lighted to make reading the labels easier. The light went through the glass and resulted in the rainbow effect the lighted the room. It was like being in a kaleidoscope. The labels were on the bodies of the bottles written in various languages in various hands. The various Guardians throughout the years had labeled them all.  
  
Dwindle led Ren to shelf near the back of the room and pointed to one on the second shelf. Ren took the bottle and examined the label. The bottle looked more like a flask bottle and it was filled with a liquid that was as blue as the sky on a cloudless summer day. The label said that it was a potion for restoration. The restoration of faded documents to look like new. Ren smiled at Dwindle's creativity. The artifact was nothing more than a large document etched in stone. Maybe this potion could help.  
  
******  
  
Two weeks later everything was ready. The team was assembled and prepared. The necessary arrangements had been made. Everyone concerned was gathered in the room outside the outermost ring. Last week, Ren said he found a potion that might work and could be seen in his lab doing some testing. Ren had told them they were successful and now it was time for the real thing. They were lightly packed and had arranged boarding on Earth for the mercenaries. The gargoyles had made plans to visit some old friends. If a casual observer looked in on the group, he would see only humans occupying the room. Ren had given the non-humans, namely the clan, devices that would make them appear human.  
  
"Ren, its time. Let's see if this potion works," Brook said motioning for the mage to begin.  
  
No dared breathe as Ren poured the liquid out of its container onto the ground inside the rings. As the potion touched the ground, it pooled for a moment before moving on its own to form the missing runes all across the surface. When it was finished, the circle was complete. The group gasped with relief and Brook motioned for them to enter. They gathered in the center and Ren invoked the circle. The markings on the ground began to emit a soft white light that grew brighter till it was blinding to the eye. The light filled the room and the group could no longer be seen. They had crossed over to Earth successfully. That evening in the mess hall, everyone that was left held a special prayer session in their names hoping that they would be successful and return home safely.  
  
******  
  
Why me? thought John as he backed the Federal Express truck into the docking bay. He was almost done with his deliveries with the day when the office called saying that he there were packages that needed to be delivered immediately. Only the promise of a big, fat bonus got John to agree to deliver them. The whole situation was weird. FedEx doesn't usually accept packages this late and these had to be delivered before sunset. The packages turned out to be several large crates labeled 'fragile' of enormous size. Thankfully they all were to go to the same address or John would be doing some serious overtime. He put the truck in park and got out of the cab. Workers appeared like magic to quickly unload the truck.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing here? Mr. Xanatos doesn't have any packages due today," said voice nearby. The voice belonged to a tall, blond man wearing glasses and a business suit. He was very professional looking and made John feel awkward.  
  
"Well, sir. These packages are addressed to here and the sender wanted them to be delivered before sunset and the people of FedEx promised to do so and so here we are," the deliveryman explained.  
  
Then he remembered the papers he had with him and managed to get the man, Mr. Owen Burnett, to sign for the packages. He did so and John noticed a strange thing, the man's left hand looked to be solid stone. Mr. Burnett handed John the signed papers and he wearily got back in the truck and waited for the workers to finish unloading before shifting to drive and left.  
  
Owen looked carefully at the packages that were dumped onto him. He looked down and saw that the FedEx man had dropped a mailing envelope on the floor. Owen picked it up and saw that on the front, it was addressed to his employer. Using his good hand he undid the flap and took out a single piece of paper. He read the contents once, then again. He couldn't believe it. He looked at the crates and noticed how large they were; large enough to easily fit one of them.then the idea hit him. He barked orders to unload the crates at the castle and how they were to be arranged. The time now was about fifteen minutes until sunset.  
  
******  
  
The sun was setting as Owen and the Xanatos family stood at the top of the tower. Surrounding them were stone statues of gargoyles. They knew some of them, but there were others that were strangers to them. Owen changed into Puck and looked at the paper that came with the statues. The changeling took off and hovered in front of the form of Brooklyn.  
  
Dramatically he raised his left hand, "What was once done, now undo. What was wrong be made right. Restore these sons and daughters of the night!"  
  
When the last word was said, a ball of blue magic form and bolted onto the statue. From there, it divided itself up and went on to strike the other gargoyles. Everything was still for a moment after all of the statues were hit. Then there was a barely audible, but distinct crack. It was multiplied until the sound of cracking stone was deafening. Pieces of stone skin rained down as each of the gargoyles fully awoke and stretched.  
  
"It's good to see all of you again," Xanatos said. Everyone was in the Great Hall where the gargoyles were finishing stretching and dusting themselves off. Xanatos had already agreed to let the gargoyles stay and that he would help them in anyway that he could. The gargoyles told him that they would set up in the Great Hall and they would appreciate any help they could get. Fox noticed that the gargoyles seemed to refer to Brooklyn for approval instead of Goliath now.  
  
"So what's new with the clan these days?" she asked Lexington casually. She fervently hoped that the passing years had stunted his resentment towards her. Thankfully Lex didn't show any signs of hostility towards her.  
  
"Nothing much, Fox. Brooklyn is now the leader, we have children of our own, and everyone has aged and matured. And how about you?" he replied.  
  
Fox was surprised that Brooklyn was now the leader and to hear about the bit of having kids. Xanatos had overheard what was said was surprised too. Lex broke out laughing at the sight of their faces. He assured them that Brook had been leading for the past eight years and has been doing a wonderful job. This appeared to comfort them. Introductions were made all around. The Xanatos family met Sarah, Anna, Bowen, and Othello (previously Coldstone). And the gargoyles met the Xanatos children: eleven year-old Alexander (whom they already knew) and eight year-old Diana (Alex's younger sister).  
  
"Now, to the question of the day. What are you doing back here after so many years?" Puck asked. He was sitting on the table in front of the fireplace looking on with amusement. The gargoyles looked from one to another before Ren answered.  
  
"Why, dear uncle, we're here to save the world," the mage replied.  
  
******  
  
It was seven in the morning when the phone rang and woke Elisa up from a wonderful, peaceful sleep. Today was her day off and her husband told her that he would see the children off to school before he left for work. She groaned and tried to ignore it, hoping that whoever it was would give up. After the fifth ring, it was apparent that the caller was persistent and probably had a death wish. The detective sighed and finally answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Elisa, it's good to hear your voice again. And still cheerful as ever (chuckle). It's been, what, ten years?" a very familiar voice said. It took a moment for it to click in her head.  
  
"Lexington!" she cried. Elisa bolted up, fully awake now. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. This had to some kind of joke, but no one could have known about her relationship with the gargoyles outside of her family and a few others.  
  
"I'm glad that you remember, Elisa. If it's possible, can Matt and you come to the castle this afternoon? We've got a lot to catch up on. Hope to see you soon!" he cheerfully rung off. The sound the dial tone came next.  
  
Elisa placed the phone back on the receiver. Lex was still alive. And if he was alive maybe the others were too, she thought. She was stunned that any of the gargoyles were alive and back in Manhattan. Joy filled her before something hit her.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the morning; the sun was already up. So how could Lex have been able to call her and why did he want the detectives to come this afternoon? Elisa guessed that she would have to wait till then to find out. After a moment's thought, she picked up the phone and dialed her partner's phone number. If she was going to deprived of sleep this morning, she won't be alone.  
  
Four o'clock that afternoon found the detectives driving in Elisa's car to Xanatos' tower. In the car each of them were in silent debate to come to a logical conclusion as to how Lex had been able to call. In the lobby, Owen was waiting for them and led them to the elevators. He refused to answer any questions on the basis that the gargoyles hadn't explained anything yet. Owen said that the gargoyles didn't want to tell their story twice. Matt and Elisa fumed over unanswered questions as the elevator lifted them towards their destination. Owen said nothing, acting like a proper British butler.  
  
"Detectives, if you will please follow me," Owen finally said as the elevator doors opened. The request broke the detectives out of their reverie. They came back to the present and followed him out and to the Great Hall.  
  
"They're waiting for you in here," Owen said opening the doors. Matt and Elisa entered still uncertain what to expect. The detectives stood just inside gaping at what they saw.  
  
Lex was hunched over at the computer, the light from the screen reflecting off his glasses. A female stood behind him watching what he was doing. Brook, Jeanne, and a gargoyle that had to be Coldstone, but no longer a cyborg, were at the table in front of the fireplace pouring over maps. Ren and another new female were standing a little ways off reading newspapers. Goliath was there as well searching through knapsacks for something. Bronx lay at his feet and heard the detectives come in.  
  
The hound lifted his head and barked to get the attention of the other gargoyles. They looked up from what they were doing to see what the noise was about. When they spotted the detectives, smiles and greetings rang out through the hall. The detectives were stunned at the cordiality that they were suddenly faced with. The gargoyles gave them bear hugs as gently as they could (still Elisa and Matt would complain of aching ribs later). Matt and Elisa were introduced to the new gargoyles: Anna, Sarah, and Bowen (he had come in from a side hall during the hugging).  
  
Bowen was the finest archer the clan had. He was Brook's age and had brown skin like Hudson. His wings were like Demona's and had thick blond hair. He was a solitary gargoyle but completely loyal to the clan. The only friend he seemed to have was Lex. He had no mate or hatchlings of his own. He was one of the mercenaries that followed Brooklyn years ago. His lean, muscular body had faint scars on it like any warrior. Not only was Bowen an archer but a master at the quarterstaff as well.  
  
The gargoyles ushered the detectives into a pair of chairs nearby and gave them cups of drink. The drink smelled a lot like coffee and tasted like herbal tea. The clan sat on pillows in a semicircle around them and sat in silence. It was obvious they were waiting for them to start the conversation.  
  
The silence stretched on until Elisa couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and slammed her cup on the floor. She screamed, punched and kicked at the air. The gargoyles did nothing; they allowed her to vent all of her surpressed anger. Matt was surprised at this display. Elisa's tantrum lasted for a few minutes. Afterwards she stood in the middle with her head and rams hanging down, panting loudly. Bowen gently sat her back in her seat while Lex refilled her empty, unbroken cup. Bronx went over to Elisa and nestled at her feet. The detective was shuddering with held back tears and sobs. She tried to mumble out an apology but Sarah waved it away.  
  
"You needed to get that out of your system," she said. Her voice was calm and gentle, like a mother's. Lex nodded in agreement. Matt stared in his cup before breaking out in tears as well. Bronx moved himself to be at the feet of both the detectives.  
  
Xanatos and Fox had entered by this time and were shocked at the scene. Goliath and Othello got more chairs for the newcomers and returned to their seats.  
  
"I guess that we will have to talk first," Brooklyn sighed, "do you remember that night that the clan headed out to Avalon?"  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with the gargoyles telling their tale. But it was obvious that it was an edited version. They answered some of the questions that they were asked. The humans were stupefied as to why the clan avoided any mention of Broadway or why Goliath stepped down as leader. The issue gnawed at Elisa until something inside her said to drop it and ask other questions.  
  
She shrugged and did what the voice dictated. By nightfall, the tale was done and questions were answered. Chinese take-out had been ordered and brought. The clan broke out the chopsticks and passed the boxes around. Their guests declined politely and watched them eat. Xanatos had a platter of cooked ham and beef brought for Bronx to have along with a bowl of water. The rest of the clan had bottled water to wash down their meal.  
  
"So, what has brought you back after all this time? From you've told us, the clan has it made back where you came from," Matt asked as he made preparations to leave. Elisa and he needed to leave soon and just had to get this one out in the open. The clan was silent for a moment before Lex spoke up.  
  
"Well Matt, I'm afraid that we have to resort to an age old cliché. We're here to save the world from imminent doom," he said after swallowing.  
  
Later that night after the detectives had left for their homes and families; the gargoyles went on patrol around Manhattan. Only Bronx and Anna stayed behind.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn soared above the rooftops in exhilaration. It had been a long time since he actually went on a patrol. He had been spending so much time behind a desk; the young leader had almost forgotten what it felt like. Behind him, Othello chuckled to himself. He couldn't remember ever seeing the leader enjoying himself like this before. They continued on, delighting in the chilly night air and starry night sky. That night the criminal population was the first to know of the gargoyles' return.  
  
*****  
  
Elisa went home in a daze. She couldn't believe that the gargoyles were still alive. She was glad that they were able to build a fine life for themselves. The detective knew that they were withholding information on some topics, but there was probably a very good reason for it now she had the chance to think about it.  
  
Before in the Great Hall, all that she was concerned about was finding out what had happened. Elisa didn't think about whether something might be offensive or harmful for them to talk about. For whatever the reason was, she couldn't keep some of her questions in her mind long enough to ask them. It was almost as if someone was monitoring what she wanted to ask and would only allow those that wouldn't hurt the clan. She pushed all thoughts on the subject to one side as she entered her home and was bombarded by her young daughter.  
  
******  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. The gargoyles were back after all this time. His parents wouldn't allow Alex and his sister to listen in on the meeting in the Great Hall, so the duo went to the TV room.  
  
"Alex, what are those creatures and how do they know Mom and Dad?" Diana asked on the way. Alex sighed and began to explain the relationship between the clan and their family. Diana listened carefully to her brother's account and remained silent when he was finished. She didn't speak until they were sitting in the TV room.  
  
"The gargoyles lived in this castle before Dad ever did," she said.  
  
Alex looked at her and nodded slowly. Like Alex, she shared in the changeling heritage and had some unique powers. So far, her powers were focused on clairvoyance. Diana probably knew that the gargoyles were the original inhabitants from the moment that her powers manifested. There were several occasions that Alex had observed her walking around the castle with a dazed look in her eyes, as if she was looking at something that use to be here, but not anymore. He fervently hoped that she would learn to control it, Mom and Dad were beginning to suspect and Alex and Puck were having a harder and harder time concealing it from them.  
  
******  
  
Lex glided along lazily with Sarah beside him. It felt good to be back in Manhattan. He mixed patrolling with showing his mate around the island. They stopped for a short break in Times Square to rest their wings. Sarah was fascinated by everything that she saw.  
  
"I almost forgot. Thanks love for what you did to back there in the castle," Lex said as he seated himself beside her. She looked at him for a moment before responding.  
  
"So, you're not mad that I made them forget certain questions. I know that if my mentor ever heard of my doing this he would have my head," she said.  
  
Lex shook his head, "No, I'm not. And I'm sure that he would understand the circumstances. Brook doesn't need to recall that incident. I would have done it myself if I was strong enough," he said. Sarah knew that he was sincere.  
  
She was a middle level telepath and he was a low level one. Her powers extended to some mind meddling and could force someone to be clam and relax. His was limited to picking up thoughts that were backed with a strong emotion. Lex also had the power of transferring the thoughts and memories of one person to another and he could block out certain memories if they proved too traumatic. They could both sense other people's emotions and could tell if someone was lying. Their powers were only trained in the capacity to help the patients under their care. Sarah handled adults while her mate got along perfectly with children.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before they sensed someone in need of help.  
  
******  
  
It was five-thirty in the morning when all of the gargoyles gathered back at the castle. By now rumors of their returned should've reached the authorities by now and the media as well. It had been a good night to come back, there were plenty of criminals that needed to be caught and shown the error of their ways. The gargoyles headed down to the kitchen to get some food and then to the Great Hall for some long deserved sleep.  
  
******  
  
"Good morning Manhattan. This is Tavis Styles with your seven o'clock news. Our top story this morning: Have gargoyles returned to the Big Apple? For the past two weeks citizens have reported sitings of gargoyles in the night sky. Also, sources have said that police officers have been taking in criminals claiming to have had contact with the creatures. And according to the same sources, only those engaged in criminal activity were threatened and harmed by the gargoyles. District Attorney Margo Lane and Manhattan Police Captain Maria Chavez issued a statement saying that a special team is being assembled to investigate this matter and would appreciate anyone with any information that will lead up to the whereabouts of the gargoyles. In the mean time, people of New York City, the night just might be a bit safer now."  
  
Rose clicked off the TV in kitchen and finished with her breakfast. She was the first one in the kitchen this morning, which was a first. Lily was sick and Uncle Mike was getting her ready for her doctor's appointment. Aunt Elisa was still upstairs getting ready for work. Rose was shocked by what she had just heard on the news.  
  
Guess that means Julie was right, she thought. Her best friend had told Rose that three nights ago she had seen a pair of gargoyles outside her window. Julie sometimes told stories to practice for her career as a writer. That was why Rose didn't believe her at first but now, what else could she say? Rose remembered all the stories she heard from her dad and uncle about gargoyles, especially the ones that had lived at Castle Wyvern. Those gargoyles were noble, brave, and were taken as demons. That is until they risked their lives to save Princess Katherine from Vikings. Here, though they were depicted differently from what she heard as a child. According to her friends at school, ten years ago gargoyles blew up a police station and suddenly as they came, they had disappeared. Rose decided to ask her aunt what happened, she might know. She finished her scramble eggs just as she heard Aunt Elisa come down the stairs.  
  
Elisa entered the kitchen smiling at the smell of fresh coffee. She nodded a thank you at her niece and poured herself a cup. Abby, the family cat, jumped into her lap as Elisa started reading the front page. Cagney, her old cat, had died last year. Michael found Abby as a stray and everyone in the family fell in love with the kitten. Michael came in from the living room where Lily was sitting, ready to go to the doctor.  
  
"I'm off to the doctor, love. Now, don't forget that you have a doctor's appointment at three with Dr. Walten," he said kissing her cheek. He waved good-bye to Rose and went back to his daughter. A few moments later the women in the kitchen heard the front door open and shut.  
  
Elisa went back to the paper and saw the front page headline: "They're Baack! Gargoyle sitings now confirmed". The article told about the clan's patrols, the work that they have been doing, and gave a brief review of the last time gargoyles had been in the city. After Elisa read the article she sat in her chair sipping her coffee and thinking. It took a few minutes before Elisa noticed that Rose was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. My mind was wondering. What were you saying?" she said coming back to reality. Rose sighed and repeated her question: What had happened with the gargoyles ten years ago?  
  
Elisa explained: "Ten years ago, the clock tower that's above the police station where I work exploded, taking a lot of the station with it. Someone got video footage of gargoyles leaving the tower after the explosion. They were blamed for the explosion and the police tried to find them, but we never did. Now though, experts have proven that the gargoyles couldn't have been responsible for it. So what the D.A. wants with them is a mystery to me."  
  
Rose sat in silence after she heard this. Elisa was finishing her coffee when she thought she heard Rose say, "I wish that I could meet them." Elisa pushed the cat off and put her mug in the sink.  
  
"Come on, kiddo. You've got school," the detective said. Rose didn't hear her, Elisa had to shake Rose's shoulder I order to get her attention. Together they finished getting ready for their day and started it.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn stretched out on the sofa laying his head in his wife's lap. The night had been a long one, especially with Lex and Bowen calling in the others to help with some late night department shoppers. Brook and Jen had just finish listening to the morning news. They knew that eventually the state would have to do something about the rumors of their existence running about. Now that their presence was made official to the public, the clan could make the next step.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Rachel. She says that everyone is ready and I gave her the go ahead," Lex said from the doorway. He jerked his thumb vaguely over his shoulder. The master scout chose a comfortable looking armchair and settled himself in it. He pulled the New York Mets cap that he recently bought over his eyes and was still. Soft snores soon were heard. Brook smiled and reluctantly got up. Jeanne and Brook left Lex to sleep in peace. They went to the Great Hall and informed Sarah of her husband's whereabouts before going to their bed. The gargoyle leader fell asleep knowing that his mercenaries were out doing during the day what the gargoyles did at night.  
  
******  
  
Macbeth put down the paper on the table and sipped his morning tea. If what he was reading in the paper true, then Goliath and his clan were back in town. He wondered where they had been for the past ten years. The Scotsman sat brooding this for a moment when his phone rang. It rang three times before he answered. "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Mr. Macbeth? Owen Burnett."  
  
"I'm not interested in anything that your employer has to say," Macbeth interrupted. He would have hung up on him but what Burnett said next stopped him.  
  
"I'm not calling on Mr. Xanatos' behalf, but for someone else. Rather I'm making this call for the gargoyles," he said.  
  
"What? You are? Where are they?" Macbeth roared. He had grown to respect and admire them since their last encounter.  
  
"They're guests of Mr. Xanatos at the castle. Now, they request an audience with you later this evening. Is that acceptable?" Owen explained. On his end of the line, the fairy in Owen was on the verge of laughing. He loved being able to get the drop on the old Scottish king.  
  
Macbeth collected his thoughts and told Owen that he would be able to see the gargoyles after seven o'clock. The news station had called wanting him to appear on the six o'clock news. Owen said that the gargoyles would be at his address at seven-thirty. The Scotsman agreed and hung up. Xanatos must owe the clan something big to let them stay at his castle. He massaged his forehead with the heel of his hand. Then he drew a piece of paper and pen to him and began to plan for tonight.  
  
******  
  
Demona fought to bring her thoughts back to the work on her desk. She had seen the news this morning about the return of gargoyles to Manhattan. It could only be Angela, Goliath and his lot. They were the only ones left. With a growl, Demona shoved all the papers off her desk and began to plan for that night. She wanted to find out where they were staying and when she did, she would convince her daughter to return with her mother. As plans formed and were discarded, she smiled at the thought of having Angela at her rightful place at her mother's side.  
  
******  
  
"Okay, listen both of you. As you well know by now, the DA and I are forming a special team to investigate these gargoyles. And I want the two of you to be on that team. This will mean returning to night duty. No gripping, either of you. You're the two best detectives I have and I really need you on this." That was the captain's last word on the matter. No amount of persuasion to the contrary could sway her. So Matt and Elisa transferred to night duty effective tomorrow. They went home to tell their friends and families the news.  
  
******  
  
Rose was worried. Aunt Elisa seemed to be in another world, she didn't hear anything that Rose said to her when she came home early from the station. The detective just went upstairs to her room and shut the door. Rose knew instinctively that it had to do with the gargoyles. She became determined to find them herself. The girl went to her room and started to plan how to go about it.  
  
******  
  
The clock in the library struck half past the hour. Macbeth looked up from his chair and waited for them to enter. The gargoyles had a habit for being punctual, even when they weren't invited. In front of the chairs and sofa, a large buffet table had been placed and was loaded with food and some drinks. The Scotsman heard multiple footsteps in the hall and turned to the door handles move. The doors opened to reveal the gargoyles. It wasn't all the same lot he remembered, some were missing and there were new ones in the group.  
  
"On time, like old times," he greeted them. He got up and shook Brook's hand. The others went around them and helped themselves to the buffet.  
  
"So, where are the rest?" Macbeth asked. A look of pain and grief crossed Brook's face and passed quickly. The youth replied that Goliath was taking care of the clan while he was away, Hudson's health wasn't as good as it use to, and Angela wanted to stay with her new family. He didn't mention Broadway, and the look that Macbeth got from two of the gargoyles told him not to pry. It appeared that Brooklyn was the leader of the clan now. Macbeth wondered what had happened to cause Goliath to step down.  
  
He was quickly introduced to the newcomers of the clan and they all sat down with food and drink in their hands. Then they got down to business. The Scotsman was given a brief review of what the clan has been up to for the past decade. Macbeth grew as white as his hair and beard when he heard Ren tell him about the vision he had. He still had a sense of honor and gave his word that he would help the clan with whatever they needed any time. The clock was striking eleven o'clock when they had left.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn felt good, the meeting with Macbeth went without a hitch. Their next stop was the underground Labrinyth. Elisa had already contacted Derek to warn him in advance about the gargoyles. Brook hoped to get the support of the Labrinyth and its inhabitants when the time was needed.  
  
The warrior spotted the old, abandoned entrance to the subway that was the closest route to the tunnels. He signaled to Othello to take Celeste, Anna, and Jeanne back to the castle. Brook swooped down and landed with Lex, Ren, Sarah, and Bowen beside him. Ren conjured a small light to help guide them on their way in the abandoned subway tunnels. They had gone a long way when they were stopped.  
  
"Halt!" a man screamed. He stepped out from the dark shadows so that the group could see him. He looked like the average hobo. Dirty rags covered a just as dirty body. The hair was so filled with dirt that the original color couldn't be distinguished. The only bright color on him was his golden hazel eyes. The sentry was armed with a long piece of iron pipe. Lex and Sarah could sense that the man was scared stiff.  
  
"It's all right, mister. We're just here to see you're friends in the Labrinyth. We're expected," Brook said raising his hands in a sign of peace. The others followed suit, hoping to calm the guy down.  
  
"If you want, you can send someone down to get the leaders of the Labrinyth to come down to verify it," Ren said.  
  
"There ain't no one here but me," he returned.  
  
"Okay, then how about you take us there then?" Sarah suggested. It apparently went well with him, he motioned the gargoyles in front of him, and proceeded down the tunnels.  
  
They went on down for a few meters when Brook and Lex felt that something was very wrong. They knew the way by heart and were certain that they should've reached it by now. The tunnel kept on going down, and grew darker and damper as well. Ren's magic light couldn't penetrate the tunnel for more than a few feet ahead of them.  
  
Brook suddenly pivoted on his right foot and slammed his the heel of his right fist into the hobo's nose. The sentry yelled and grabbed his nose, dropping his pipe. Bowen grabbed the falling pipe and knocked the man down by swinging his tail into the back of the knees. The man would have gotten up if Brook's sword were not pressed against his neck. When his eyes stopped watering and cleared, the male gargoyles around him had glowing white eyes while the female had red.  
  
"Now, who are you? Who sent you? You bleed red, so you're human. But you're not with the Labrinyth. They would have cleaned you up and sent out two people to look out for us. Again, who are you and who sent you?" Brook growled. The man was clearly (and understandably) frightened, but he didn't answer when the gargoyle lifted his sword up enough for him to talk.  
  
Sarah knelt down beside his head and placed a hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to get in his mind. The tunnel was silent as a tomb and as dark beyond the scope of Ren's light. Minutes later they both erupted in screams. Sarah broke contact and jerked back grabbing her head in agony.  
  
Lex took her in his arms and began to soothe her. The hobo's dilated eyes opened and he sat up screaming in rage. The gargoyles jumped back startled. The man stood up and charged them with hands stretched out. The body moved forward but the head was going in the opposite direction. Ren stood to one side releasing a spell. Brook and Bowen looked at him in surprise.  
  
"That was a spell that I devised from working with Anna," the mage explained, "it's guaranteed to cut virtually anything. Sort of like laser claws." Ren's expression was cold and unforgiving.  
  
Sarah had managed to regain some of her composure but preferred to stay in her mate's arms. The gargoyles could hear footsteps running towards them.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone hurt - Oh shit! What the hell happened?" a voice said.  
  
It was very familiar, but Lex and Brook couldn't place it. The speaker turned the corner and stared. The electric lamp allowed him to see the scene and for the group to see him. The man stood about Brook's height with a lean, sturdy build. His complexion said that he was African American and his hair was crew cut, but he had the golden eyes of a panther. The cheekbones were prominent and the ears were a bit pointed. He wore no shoes that were explained by the fact that his feet were formed after a gargoyle. He had on dark cotton slacks and shirt and a blue jacket over the shirt.  
  
The staring contest continued on until Lex was hit with a realization, "Derek Maza? Is that you? What happened to you, you look almost human!"  
  
The speaker smiled. Lex's guess was correct. Brook returned the smile and embraced the younger brother of Elisa. Derek hugged back.  
  
"Lex, Brook? It really is you! Elisa told me that you guys were back and different, but she didn't tell how much," he said.  
  
"Us? What about you? You're totally different from the last time we saw you. Wait till I tell this to the others," responded Brook. He then introduced Derek to the new gargoyles. Lex briefly retold what had happened in the tunnel on their way to the Labrinyth.  
  
After the gargoyles were settled with cups of tepid tea in their hands did Derek tell his tale. Xanatos had his company, GenCorp, develop a serum to restore the Mutates back to their human form. Claw volunteered to go first. The result was satisfactory, but not as much as was desired. Apparently the mutant DNA had fused itself to the human DNA so that it was impossible to dispose all of it, so some features remained. The change took place about seven years ago. That was why they chose to remain done in the Labrinyth. But there was a big difference now. Some anonymous businessman was regularly donating money to the Labrinyth to help care for the people who come here (Brooklyn decided not to tell Derek who the businessman was). Also, because of the funding, they've been able to open a few centers focusing on helping runaways and children left on the streets. They were interrupted when Maggie came over to see the gargoyles.  
  
Her features were along the same line as Derek, but more of that of a lioness. She wore a dress of green knit and an apron of beige cotton. Brook and Lex were glad to see her. She told them that she was much happier now.  
  
Derek and Maggie gave the group one of the best surprises of the night. They were now married with two children, twins. The twins were Tim and Kelly. Apparently, the parents' mutation was hereditary. Fortunately, the kids looked like what their parents looked now, not at the beginning. But the on other hand, they also looked more human than either parent.  
  
"We're glad for the both of you that you're so happy," Sarah said. She was now back to her normal self. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"And I'm sure that the rest of the clan will share the same feeling," Brook added, "looks like that you've been busy done here." A village seemed to have grown done in the old lab. The money had gone towards food, clothing, and medicine. Everything else the occupants had provided. In one corner near the generators was the kitchen and dining area, next to it was the washing and bathing. Its neighbor was where volunteer doctors and nurses treated the people. Down in the old track area, most of the tracks had been pulled up and given better lighting to become the children's play area. On the platform was where tents of various shapes, sizes, and of material sprang up. But they appeared to be sturdy and built well.  
  
Derek blushed, "Yeah, we've been working hard to make this more like a kind of home for them. They're not so afraid of us now that we look more human. Maggie is even thinking of starting a school down here."  
  
Now it was Maggie's turn to blush. "I just want to teach the basics. Reading, writing, and simple math. Enough for them to get a job some where out there." The gargoyles all commented that it was a very good idea and suggested other subjects she might try teaching.  
  
Ren was glad to see his brothers being reunited with their old friends. In his heart the mage knew that this kind of bliss wouldn't last for much longer. Something was brewing and it wasn't good.  
  
******  
  
The alleyway was dark, dirty, and deserted. The neighborhood was perfect for what he needed. His features were hidden beneath a large dark cloak that covered his entire body. He approached the side door of an abandoned apartment building and forced the door open. It was in neither the best nor the worst condition so it would have to do. It would take time to get the electricity and water going, especially without anyone knowing (the building was supposed to empty). The figure turned and faced the crowd behind him. They were his followers. The youths were from various gangs around the city. At first they tried to fight him, but now, after they had sampled his unique treat, they were his devoted servants.  
  
"Okay, what are you waiting for? Clean this building up. I want to be able to move in by the afternoon. This building will be my headquarters. And when you're done, you may have some of the powder for yourselves. But be sure that you share it with your friends," he said. They rushed to obey him. The boys knew that if they didn't do what they were ordered, they would not get any of the powder that they were so hopelessly addicted to. He smiled, his plan was starting off right. But the smile faded when he remembered the news report he heard. They were already here, damn. But no matter, they had no idea that he was here which was good. It wouldn't do for them to know right now, but maybe later. The alleyway echoed as he laughed like all the mad scientists from the old black and white pictures.  
  
******  
  
"Good evening Manhattan, this is Tavis Styles. We're sorry to interrupt your program, but this story just came in. The mysterious man known as the Prophet has delivered an ultimatum to the United Nations stating that if he is not given leadership of several third-world nations in two weeks, he guarantees that he will wreak havoc on the world. The statement caused uproar in the UN. The spokesperson for the Prophet, John Williams says that the UN must comply, for the Prophet had a vision of disaster coming. 'The world will need to be united under one government and the Prophet is just the man to he the head of such a government,' quoted Williams. World leaders are not sure to respond to the threat, but do agree that this is a clear and present danger. We now return to our regularly scheduled program."  
  
Ren turned off the television in anger and disgust. He knew that a confrontation would happen sooner or later; he had hoped that it would be later. The mage massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he considered the matter. The news said that the Prophet was somewhere in the country called Israel in the city of Jerusalem. Ren knew that he had to somehow get to Jerusalem and find this Prophet before the two weeks was up.  
  
"You all right love? You have that look on your face again. The look that says that you have something unpleasant that you need to do," Anna said. Ren hadn't noticed that she had come into the TV room. His wife sat down beside him on the sofa and held him closely.  
  
"You're right. I'm going to have to leave soon and to be honest, I don't know if I'm going to come back," he sighed. Anna shivered and held him tighter.  
  
"No need to worry, Anna. We're going to make sure that Ren will come back," Brook said form the doorway behind the couple. They started and looked to the door. Lex and Brooklyn were standing there looking at them.  
  
"We are going to go with Ren and meet with this Prophet," Lex explained. Ren tried to protest but neither of his brothers would hear of it.  
  
"Listen, we are going to go with you, make no mistake about that, Deverin. I lost count on how many times you saved Lex and myself. Now is the time it return the favor," Brook said. Ren gave up. He knew that the only times that he was ever called by his full name by Brooklyn was either when he was in trouble or that what the clan leader said would happen. The mage shook his head.  
  
"All right, that's settled. Now there is still one thing left to figure out. How are we going to get there?" Lex asked.  
  
******  
  
The full moon could be seen in the sky and Rose loved it. She ran up the alleyways trying to pick up a scent. She had been able to change since she was eleven and her father taught her how it happened and her uncle now was carrying on the education. The lights reflected off her midnight fur, making it glisten. The urge to turn her face towards the moon and howl her heart out bugged her. Rose knew that she couldn't for fear of attracting attention. Suddenly she stopped. The wolf girl tasted the air again and was certain. Another werewolf had passed by this way recently. Her curiosity got the better of her. Rose decided to follow where the scent led and started off.  
  
******  
  
Demona was in a sour mood. She had been looking for the past two nights and so far no sign of the clan. She wondered where they could be when she heard her name being called. A piercing whistle followed, which certainly got her attention. She looked around and spotted the source. It was Brooklyn on a nearby rooftop, and he wasn't alone. She didn't see any of the gargoyles she knew. This surprised her. She thought that Goliath's clan and herself was the last of their kind. Curious, she landed on the roof a few feet from them and stood with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked. Demona withheld a gasp as she identified two of the gargoyles she thought she didn't know. The runt Lexington was there, but he looked totally different from the last time she had seen him. Her brother, Coldstone, but he was now alive, no longer a cyborg. The rest were unknown to her. She snapped out of her reverie and focused her attention at Brooklyn again.  
  
"I repeat what do you want?" she sneered.  
  
"I just want to talk, Demona, that's all," Brook replied in a neutral voice.  
  
"Talk, that's all? Where's Goliath and my daughter Angela? What have you done with them?" she questioned.  
  
Brook sighed, "They couldn't come with us to Manhattan. Angela didn't want to leave her son sick while the father was out on long patrol. I appointed Goliath to act in my absence."  
  
It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink through. She blinked twice before she spoke, "What! You lead now! How can that be? Goliath would never surrender the position willingly. And Angela has a son? You mean to tell me that you've had a rookery while you were gone!" She couldn't hide the anger that was in her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, and Goliath chose to leave of his own free will. Something happened that made him think that it was time for Brook to led," Lex whispered. Sarah and he were quivering from the waves of hate that came from Demona. Demona sneered again.  
  
"Oh really? What happened, did the clan finally realize how much a fool he was? Or did this incident involve those blasted humans?" she taunted. Demona broke out in laughter and ignored the others. Suddenly pain exploded across her cheek. She looked and saw Ren standing in front of her. The mage lowered his hand and kept glaring at her.  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that about him! You think that gargoyles are so superior to humans, the idea has blinded you to reality. Gargoyles can be as treacherous as humanity; you only need to look in the mirror to see the proof. We know betrayal and we know it well. As for the incident, a gargoyle was the cause of it. When it was all over, Goliath blamed himself for what happened and handed leadership to Brooklyn," he stated in a cold voice. It deep and menacing. Anna managed to get Ren's attention and led him away.  
  
"Listen, Demona. You don't like us and I can't say that we're fond of you either. But something is coming up that goes beyond any grudges that we might have for each other. We would appreciate any help that you could give us in the time to come," Brook said trying to get back on topic. The only reason that they were talking now was that Othello had seen Demona gliding by and Brook had decided to advantage of the situation to talk to her. It was beginning to look like a mistake.  
  
"Think carefully before you answer, sister. You can refuse, but id you do, you will never see anyone from the clan again," Othello warned. Demona stood silently. The clan heard her say silently, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
******  
  
Rose was getting close, she knew it. The scent had been growing stronger and fresher each passing minute. Now it appeared that there was more than one of them. As Alice in Wonderland had said, thing's are getting curiouser and curiouser.  
  
Only too late did she realize that it was a trap. Rose found herself surrounded on all sides by large cats, wolves, and foxes. There was no way that she could fight them all. She tried to look for an opening, but there was none. Someone threw some blue powder in the air. When it got close enough Rose took a cautious sniff. The result was she immediately got drowsy. She swaggered and cursed her stupidity. The wolf fell with a thud, asleep.  
  
******  
  
Michael was worried. Rose wasn't home when he went to bed around ten last night. He had looked in her room this morning and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. She hadn't come home at any time last night. He spent the morning calling the parents of her friends to see if Rose might have been with them. He didn't find her, but he found something out.  
  
Yesterday Rose said that she might be late in coming home, one of her friends needed help in studying for a test. All of his niece's friends told him that Rose said that she couldn't go out last night since her aunt and uncle needed her to watch her cousin. The worry was joined by anger.  
  
Now Rose was missing, and Michael had no idea where she might be. Then the Scot knew what he had to do. He called his work and told them that a family emergency had come up and he couldn't come in. Afterward he checked on his sleeping wife. Lily was with her grandparents who were handling her unexpected chicken pox.  
  
Michael left a note for Elisa explaining the situation and telling her what he had to do. He went into the backyard and changed. The only reason Michael could think of running off like she did was to find the gargoyles. Elisa had told him that they were back and living in the castle. Michael hoped fervently that the lass wasn't in nay kind of trouble. The wolf jumped over the back fence and headed toward the depths of Manhattan.  
  
"You say that this one is a local, not one of the company?" Brook said into the phone. On the other end was Rachel. He took a sip from the coffee mug Jeanne gave him.  
  
"Yessir. We found her tracking the scent of one of the scouts. We managed to capture her without any trouble or anyone getting hurt. She's in one of the offices fast asleep. We restrained her in the off chance that she's here to hurt us. What do you want us to do with her?" Rachel replied. She was standing in the doorway of the office where the cub was, tied up in ropes and a cloth gag in her mouth. She had ordered that they were not to use silver as a means of restraint.  
  
It's times like this that I hate my job, Brook thought gloomily. But he could understand the elf's precautions. Here they had an unexpected problem on their hands and weren't sure what to do.  
  
"All right. Don't hurt her in any way, she may be a friend. Next, post people out to see if anyone is looking for her. There has to be someone out there looking for this kid by now. If you find any more werekin wondering about that don't belong to us, do to them what you did to her. When the cub wakes up, tend to her and find out who she is and where she comes from," Brook ordered. Rachel agreed and hung up. Brook turned off the phone, finished his coffee and went back to the laptop Lex gave him.  
  
Rachel clipped the phone back on her belt. What the captain said made sense and she made the necessary orders. As they scurried to follow, the elf went to check on the werewolf. Rachel had to admit the girl was impressive. She had the natural instinct of a tracker, had to be in order to have been able to track one of the scouts as far she did. She hadn't told Brooklyn but the girl had gotten passed three lines of sentries before they caught her. Thankfully she reacted to the sleeping powder immediately. While the girl was sleeping, she had reverted to her human form.  
  
The elf figured that she was probably in her mid to late teens, with black hair as dark as midnight. The skin was lightly tanned and seemed to be natural. She was wearing the hard cloth called jeans and a cotton shirt. The feet had something called sneakers on them with no stockings. Rachel smiled gently and saw that Rockclaw was guarding her. She had thought appropriate since it was his trail the cub was following. Commotion outside caught her attention and she left to find out it was. In the main work area, Rachel spotted that several people were hauling in something furry. Hurrying over, she saw that it was another werewolf.  
  
"Found this one five minutes ago. He was following the same trail as that female. We caught him before he got passed the sentries," one of them explained. Rachel smacked her forehead with her palm in frustration. Another one! She gave the orders for this one to be restrained in the same way as the girl and for them to share confinement. There was a chance that they might know each other. Dreading what might happen next, the elf pulled out her phone and redialed the captain's number.  
  
******  
  
Elisa was furious and worried sick. It was not a good mix when driving. Michael had left a note telling her that their niece was missing and he was out looking for her. The time on the note said seven-fifteen. Now it was five-thirty. Michael should have contacted her hours ago, but he hadn't. The detective was afraid that something had happened to her husband as well as her niece. The worst thing was knowing that there wasn't anything she could do.  
  
"Um, Elisa, do mind if I take over for awhile? Your mind seems to be elsewhere than the road," Matt said wearily. He didn't know what state of mind Elisa was in, and was cautious. His voice was nervous and a little frightened. It snapped Elisa out of her turbulent thoughts. She realized that she hadn't been paying attention much and they were lucky so far not to have been in an accident. Elisa pulled to a close curb and let Matt get in the driver's seat. Then they continued on their way to the station. Elisa sat in the passenger's seat thinking of any possible course of action she could take.  
  
Matt didn't like it that she was so gloomy, "Hey, what's wrong, Maza?" Elisa smiled in spite of herself. Matt still liked to call her by her maiden name whenever she was in a slump. She explained the disappearance of Michael and Rose and her frustration.  
  
"So I'm trying to think of ways that I might be of some help," she finished.  
  
"Hey, why don't you call the gargoyles and ask if they can help. I mean, they can get into places that we don't have a chance of getting into," he suggested. Elisa agreed. When they got to the station, Matt went to the captain while she found a payphone and called the clan. Lex said that Celeste and Brook would be at the clock tower in five minutes.  
  
******  
  
Leader and healer glided quietly towards the clock tower. It had been rebuilt since they had last been in Manhattan. Lex didn't say why Elisa had called asking for gargoyle assistance, but soon they would know. They landed anxious to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Hi guys! I'm glad that you came," Elisa said coming out into the evening air. Quickly she told them about Rose and Michael and how she hoped that they could find them and bring them home safely. Celeste assured the human that they would do everything they could to help, they understood Elisa's feelings exactly. During the entire exchange, Brook remained silent and deep in thought. When they left, Brook headed towards the dock area with Celeste following. Elisa returned downstairs filled with hope. The gargoyles had never let her down yet.  
  
"Brooklyn, where are we going? Aren't we going to go back to the castle?" Celeste called out. She was curious why her leader immediately headed in the direction of where the mercenaries were camped. Brook didn't answer her until she was beside her.  
  
"I think that I know where they are," he replied. Celeste was surprised to hear this. How could he have any idea as to the man and child's whereabouts? She pondered this all the way there.  
  
Brook couldn't believe it! It had to be more than coincidence. Two people are missing and his troops find two werewolves in the same day. He knew that Michael was a werewolf, maybe the niece was too. If that was true, then what he assumed had to be right.  
  
******  
  
When they entered the building, an uproar was raised. The mercenaries were not expecting their captain to show up like this. Rachel hurried from where she was consulting city maps to greet Brooklyn.  
  
"Hello, sir. I wish that you had called before you came. We're not prepared to accept you," she said saluting him.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What is the status of the captives?" he asked.  
  
"They're awake, but so far they've both refused any food or drink from us. And they've returned to their human forms," she answered. Brook nodded and said that he wanted to see the captives himself. He started walking in the direction of the offices. Rachel managed to catch up with him and escort him and Celeste, who were truly curious, to where the werewolves were.  
  
******  
  
Rose sat fuming on the floor. Uncle Michael was sitting beside her in silence. She knew that he had several questions to ask her, but not in front of their guard. A pair of food trays was set in front of them shortly after they woke up, but they lay untouched. Who knows what these people may have put in it, Rose thought. Uncle and niece refused the offering and sat in silence, waiting for the next move.  
  
Rose looked up at their guard and studied him. She had to admit to herself that he was kinda cute. She estimated his age to be from late teens to early twenties. His skin was dark like maghony except where it was paler with scars. He had raven black hair and sapphire eyes. His clothes were dark, loose, and comfortable. He sat wearing a sleeveless T-shirt, fairly new jeans, and sneakers that looked hardly broke in. Without the sleeves, she could see that he was well muscled in good proportions. The scars made him look older than he probably was and experienced.  
  
He sighed and shifted his weight of the chair, "Why ern't you going to eat? The capt'n wonted you to huv something to eat whin you wuke up. What, you think that we're going to hurt you? If we did, we wuld huv done so by nuw." What he said made sense. She noticed that he spoke with an accent she wasn't familiar with, but it sounded a lot like Scottish. Neither of the prisoners answered him in any way.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The guard got up, answered the door, and after glancing at the prisoners, left the room. He was gone for only a moment. He came back in followed by one of the biggest surprises of Rose's young life: a female elf.  
  
She appeared to be older than the guard, and probably in authority too. Her hair was chestnut brown and held in a tight braid down her back. This style made the ears obvious. She wore a T-shirt, sneakers, and jeans. Like on the guard, the jeans and shoes were new, barely broken in. She stood to one side of the door, opposite of the guard. The next person to enter nearly shocked Rose to death.  
  
It was a gargoyle! Just like in the stories. He stood at about six foot with skin red like flame. His hair was white as bone held in a ponytail. The gargoyle walked on the balls of his feet and the heel looked like a claw. His mouth resembled a bird's beak; a pair of horns emerged from above the eyebrows. He wore black pants and shirt. A sword scabbard was slung across his back. He sat down in the chair that the guard had vacated.  
  
Following him came a female gargoyle; she looked older than the male. She stood a little taller than him and had dark hair in a braid and green skin. She had the wings of an angel, literally and horns came from her elbows. She wore an emerald choker and wore beige shirt and shorts. She had a large pouch hanging from her belt. Other than that, she shared the same features as the male.  
  
The male sat studying her and her uncle, his tail swishing across the floor back and forth. His four-fingered hands tapped the knees, maybe a nervous habit. Rose realized that beside her, Uncle Michael was laughing to himself. Suddenly the laughter couldn't be contained any longer and came out loud and hearty. The elf and guard were startled by this outburst, but the gargoyles didn't seem to mind.  
  
It was a while before he regained his composure, "Hello again Brooklyn, Celeste. Elisa told me that you guys were back. However, I had no idea that you had human like lackeys working for you." If the laughter hadn't surprised the people at the door and Rose, this certainly did. The gargoyles knew Uncle Mike. Rose had a hard time accepting this.  
  
"Well, yeah. They work for me. Please excuse them, they don't know all of our friends here. It's good to see you again Michael. I've heard that you've been taking good care of Elisa while we've been gone," the male replied.  
  
The female smiled at Uncle Michael, "I hope that Elisa and yourself are in good health. I take it that this is your niece, Rose?" He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Rose dear, allow me to introduce you to long lost friends of the family. This is Brooklyn and Celeste," Michael said. The gargoyles nodded in turn when they heard their name. Rose managed to mumble a greeting.  
  
"And this is Richard alias Rockclaw. Next to him is Rachel, my second amongst the others," Brooklyn greeted in turn. He gestured to the guard to release Rose and Michael from their bonds. Richard nodded and knelt at Michael's feet. The ropes that held him were soon lying on the floor in a heap. Then it was Rose's turn. Richard grasped the rope binding her hands in one hand and tore it with the other. Rose did a double take. TORE. Rose saw that his fingernails turned into claws to cut the rope around her ankles. He grabbed her wrists and massaged them in order to get the blood flowing. Celeste was doing the same on her uncle.  
  
"I hope that I didn't frightened or hurt you, miss," her former guard said. His voice was low enough for only the two of them to hear.  
  
"How did you do that?" she gasped. The pins and needles in her wrists were gone, but flaring up in her ankles. Richard went to work on them as he answered.  
  
"We're of the same race, but I have more experience and better control of the change than you do," he replied. That made sense. Finally the former captives were able to stand up. "How did you know that we were here?" Michael asked Brooklyn.  
  
"Elisa was worried about you and wanted us to look for you. Rachel had contacted me earlier and told me that two werewolves had been brought in. I knew that you were of the werekin, and guessed that your niece was the same. So I came here to find out if my assumptions were correct. Luckily they were," the gargoyle leader said.  
  
The two men smiled at each other and the small twists of Fate. Rachel came forward and apologized to Michael and Rose for any inconvenience they might have had. Uncle and niece were quick to reassure her that they could understand her motives. The mercenaries feed Michael and Rose before escorting them back to their home. When they did, Michael had to explain to the curious and frustrated Rose the history between them and the gargoyles.  
  
******  
  
: He's in there: the air sprite said. Ren looked over the detailed map of the city of Jerusalem. It was the city that the news said was where the Prophet was hiding. And the place indicated by the elemental was near the place labeled the Wailing Wall in a hostel.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked. Air sprites were seldom wrong, but when dealing with someone of unknown magical power, it never hurt to be sure.  
  
: We're certain. There's an unmistakable darkness around him. That makes it easy to track him. If he decides to move, we will let you know where: it said. Then it returned to the others of its kind.  
  
Ren returned to his studying of the map. Brooklyn had already arranged transport for Ren, Lex, and himself to go from New York to Israel. The flight was scheduled to leave in two days. The sooner that the trio left, the better Ren felt. There was only one week left in the ultimatum.  
  
"Love, I know that you don't like this, but try to understand that I have too anyway," he said out loud before Anna had said anything. She had entered while he was discussing with the sprite, standing behind him. He walked over to her and held Anna gently in his arms.  
  
He knew that she was there by the feel of her presence just like he could tell anyone else that he knew. It always freaked out people unfamiliar with this trait which had several times gave him a much-needed edge.  
  
"I know that you told me not to worry, but I can't help myself. You're the only man that I have ever loved. How can I not worry when the father of my daughter is going across the world to face probably the strongest opponent ever?" she exclaimed. She began to sob and held him back. Ren didn't answer her. Both of them that there was no answer to the question.  
  
******  
  
"So, everything is all right? Good. Yeah, I'll tell the others. They'll get a good laugh out of it. Funny isn't it? Michael and his niece were the werewolves that the company found. You know, maybe the kid would like to work with us? You already offered. What did she say? Great, with her natural tracking skills and first hand knowledge of the city, she'll be a great asset. Okay, I'll see you in five. Bye," Lex said. He turned the phone off and put it in the charger. The gargoyle stretched and yawned. Boy, was he tired. It was only ten-thirty and already he wanted to crawl into bed. He had been working most of the day and managed to catch a three hour nap earlier. Apparently the nap hadn't done him much good.  
  
He relaxed in the chair in front of the computer in the Great Hall. He returned to coursing the chat rooms for an interesting discussion that he could get involved in. Finally he found one that he could really get into.  
  
The topic was what to do with the gargoyles if the police should ever capture them. The people in the room were divided into three sides. The first said that the gargoyles should be imprisoned, killed, dissected by the government, or any combination of the three. Another view said that the gargoyles should be approached peacefully and humans should try to learn to live peacefully with them. The last group was the ones that couldn't make up their minds as to which of the former two they wanted to be apart of.  
  
Lex smiled and decided to join the ranks of the third camp. He planned to only stay up for another half-hour. It was promising to be an interesting night.  
  
******  
  
Elisa pulled into the driveway of her house a very relieved woman. Brooklyn had called her while she out on patrol and told her that he had found Michael and Rose. Then Rose came on the phone with the intent on explaining herself to her aunt. She sounded excited because she had met people she thought only existed in fairy tales. Michael came on after her and promised that he would tell Rose about the gargoyles after they got home.  
  
She stepped into the kitchen through the garage and found her husband at the kitchen table with two cups of hot tea. Michael rose when he saw her and offered her a chair. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. While she drank some of the delightful brew, Michael told her the circumstances of their "rescue." Elisa nearly choked. Brooklyn's own people had detained Michael and Rose on the pretense that they might be enemies of the clan.  
  
"And Brooklyn invited Rose to join in their investigation around the Big Apple. She wanted to, but I said that it would have to wait until I had discussed it with you. So what do you think?" he concluded.  
  
Elisa thought for a moment before answering, "I think that it would be a great idea. The gargoyles will make sure that she doesn't come to any great harm or get into anything that she can't handle on her own," she said. "I also have some news for you. Remember when I visited my doctor earlier, he took some samples to run some tests. He got the results from the blood work late this afternoon. Michael darling, I'm pregnant again."  
  
Michael slowly put down his cup and stared at his wife. His eyes blinked a few times before he stuttered out how long until she was due. Elisa laughed and answered that the baby wasn't due for another eight months. Michael put their cups in the sink and together they went upstairs to their room.  
  
******  
  
"Do you have everything that you need for the trip?" Jeanne asked nervously. Brooklyn was packing a rucksack to take with him to Israel. Lex, Ren, and he were scheduled to leave later in the evening. No one liked it, but Ren was dead set on going, and his brothers had promised Anna that he wouldn't go alone. Brook picked up a picture of his family and put in his pack. His contacts in the Middle East promised that Lex and he would be furnished with small firearms upon arrival should the need arise. He checked to see if he had everything that he needed. He told his wife that he had all that he needed and slung the pack onto his back. He held Jeanne in his wings for awhile before Othello came and told him that the helicopter that would take them to the airport had just landed in the courtyard.  
  
Ren was already inside when Brooklyn got out there. Lex and Sarah were embracing for the last time. Jeanne kissed Brooklyn one last time before he boarded. Lex and Brook gloomily climbed inside.  
  
"Is everyone settled in back there?" Fox asked over the mike. She had decided to make sure that the gargoyles made it safe to the airport. Fox started the engine and took off into the darkening sky.  
  
Jeanne sighed to herself as she watched the flying contraption take off carrying one of the two most important men in her life. She headed towards the battlements when the helicopter vanished from view. Right now all she wanted was to be alone. Bronx came out of one of the hallways and started to follow Jeanne. He nuzzled her hand when he caught up with her. She tried to shoo the hound away, but he persisted in being by her side. Jeanne gave up and allowed Bronx to come with her. They sat on the turrets along the castle wall. In silence they gave each other companionship and together they worried loved ones, and regretting that there wasn't anything that they could do to help.  
  
******  
  
"It will take about twelve to sixteen hours for us to get from here to Israel. It's probably the best that you get some sleep right now, sir," the pilot said over the intercom. They were in a private plane that Dingo managed to get for them. Take off was soon and the gargoyles were settling in their seats as best they could. The seats were made to accommodate humans, not their kind.  
  
Out of three, Ren was probably the most uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of all this metal up in the sky, and he had heard some of the horror stories involving airplanes. Lex sighed and rummaged in his pack for the sleeping pills that Sarah had the foresight to pack for him. He gave the mage a couple to take with the bottled water. In a few moments, Ren was sleeping contently. The plane shuddered as it began to move down the runway. As the speed increased, so did the shudders. Lex felt the plane take off and tried to swallow back down his heart. The gargoyle always wondered what it would be like to fly in an airplane, but so far, he was regretting the experience.  
  
******  
  
The city was teeming with life. People were walking the streets, driving their cars, going in and out of buildings and subway stations. Alex stood in Times Square amongst them, but they didn't seem to notice him at all. It was almost as he wasn't there in the first place. Eventually he noticed that everything was slowing down, stopping. It was like time was stopping. As time slowed, the world around Alex turned gray and dark. Only the boy seemed unaffected.  
  
The world was in a permanent twilight and stock-still. A large boom resonated throughout the city; Alex couldn't pinpoint where it had originated. Then everything began to crack. The people, cars, buildings, everything. It was if they were made of porcelain. A wave of dust and smoke came from everywhere and no where and shattered all that it touched, leaving behind a scene from a post-apocalyptic world movie. Only Alex remained untouched throughout this horror. Until a pain exploded in his chest. Blood began to flow down and pool at his feet. He quickly took off his shirt and saw a stab hole near his heart. The pain continued as the hole became a cut and went downward to his stomach. Rope burns materialized on his wrists and ankles. Alex began screaming in pain and fear.  
  
******  
  
And woke up covered in sweat and panting loudly. His bedroom was dark except where moonlight came through the window next to his bed. Next to the bedroom door on an adjacent wall of the bed was his desk. At the foot of the bed was an old wardrobe since the room didn't have a closet. Along the wall across from the bed and window was a pair of bookshelves filled with books, souvenirs, and other miscellaneous objects.  
  
The sound of several running footsteps caught his attention. Alex realized that he must have been screaming out loud again. Someone pounded on the door twice before opening. Light from the hall poured in along with Alex's parents, Puck and the gargoyles. All of their expressions were a mixture of fear, anger, and worry. Mom rushed in and held her son close to her. She rocked him and stroked his hair. Dad and Puck searched the room looking for anything that might have threatened Alex. Diana wasn't present which meant that she was probably still asleep.  
  
Lucky her, he thought sadly. Most of the others gathered around him and Mom. One of the gargoyles took the time to find and turn on the overhead light. This caused Alex to blink away the lights that erupted in his eyes. The gargoyle called Sarah came to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. He could feel the comfort and strength that came from her to him. Alex broke down crying. In between sobs he managed to tell them about his nightmare. They were silent and didn't interrupt. The gargoyles quietly gasped when he came to the end of his narrative.  
  
"Have you had dreams like this before, Alex?" Anna asked. Alex nodded and buried his head in Mom's shoulder.  
  
"What does it matter?" Fox asked angrily. Anna ignored her and stood by the window by the bed. She went on and asked if the other dream were like the one he just had. He replied that this one was just like the others.  
  
"That settles it. These aren't just dreams or nightmares. These are visions of the future. I've seen Ren like this after he had such dreams and Alex is acting in the same way. But I don't know if they're visions of what may be or will be. Ren would be the one to know," Anna explained. Puck nodded in agreement.  
  
"I've should have seen something like this coming. It's not uncommon for halfbloods to have the ability to see into the future. I should have realized this and told you," the changeling said. He cursed himself under his breath for his stupidity.  
  
Slowly everyone filed out of the room. Celeste was the last one out. She gave Alex a mild sedative to help him sleep and turned out the light. He settled back into the bed and let the sedative do its work.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn woke and sat up in his seat. The magazine that he had been reading when he fell asleep fell on the floor and caused Lex to look up from his game of solitaire. Ren was still fast asleep, snoring lightly. Brooklyn was relieved. Ren knew that to get to Israel was to fly, but he didn't like the airplanes. The mage preferred the airships of the mountain elves. Brook had to agree with him on that point.  
  
"So are you nervous?" Lex asked casually. He continued on with his game as if everything was normal. But it wasn't. Brook smiled, he knew that his brother was just trying to invoke calm in his leader and it worked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I guess I should be, but I'm not. I have every confidence in Ren and his abilities. I'm sure that he won't fail," Brook said. Lex gave up on his game and shuffled the cards back into a deck and put it up.  
  
Lex looked Brook dead in the eyes, "But what if Ren isn't so confident as you, we are; or what if this Prophet is stronger than Ren is," Lex said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Then one of three things will happen. One, we'll be killed. Two, we'll be able to get revenge right then. Or three, we'll run like hell and get even later," he replied in a cold voice. The two brothers settled back in their seats and were silent for the rest of the flight.  
  
******  
  
They landed at Israel's international airport at about midnight local time. Brook and Lex woke up Ren when the plane landed on the runway. The mage never looked happier to be on solid ground again. But his happiness seemed to be forced. When the plane stopped moving the gargoyles got up from their seats and gathered their belongings. Ren pulled out from his pack a package and unwrapped it. The contents were three identical gold bracelets. Each of them took one of the bracelets and put it on their left wrist. Within seconds of putting on the bracelets, the gargoyles disappeared and humans were left in their place.  
  
"What.what happened here? You were all gargoyles a second ago," Dingo said from the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Simple, these bracelets allow us to look like normal humans as long we wear them," Ren explained.  
  
"It's the easiest way of for us to do our job without drawing overdue suspicion," Brook said.  
  
Lex added, "Not to mention that people won't kill us on first sight."  
  
Dingo shook his head and chuckled. "Don't be sure. The way that the Middle East is these days, people may just kill you because they don't like the way you look at them," he said.  
  
******  
  
Dailyn tucked the blanket closer around the slumbering hatchling. Her face was of pure innocence and peace. There wasn't any trace of the emotions that she was expressing earlier fretting over her absent parents. The old gargoyle sighed at the thought. He went to his room and shut the door. Dailyn lowered and settled himself in the comfy chair by the fireplace. He allowed his bones to creek and pop inside of his blue skinned body. His once brown hair was now streaked with silver and he was beginning to grow a beard. The edges of his black wings were tattered and frayed but still functional.  
  
Babysitting his granddaughter while both of her parents were adventuring was not how he had planned to start his retirement. The former bard had intended to spend more time with his estranged son, Deverin. Dailyn had been coming every fall to stay until mid spring for the past seven years. But this year was going to be different. This year he wanted to tell his only child that he was going to stay for good. He wouldn't be leaving for another trip around the land anymore; he wanted to spend his last years with his family.  
  
Dailyn didn't even realize that he had a son for many years. He had always believed that he was sterile and so left his home clan in self imposed exile. He would be good to the clan if he couldn't have children. The only lover he ever had was a female named Nakkia. Imagine years later that a young gargoyle came up to him and said Dailyn was his father. It was only after he met Ren did he learned that his lover was a changeling named Na'Kuth. She had cured Dailyn of his sterility during their time together. The main purpose was because she wanted to experience having a child of her own and thought that Dailyn was the perfect candidate. Since then he had promised to visit his son every year. Now he wanted to retire. When he had told Ren this, the boy's face lit up like a star.  
  
A few weeks later, Ren told his father that Anna and he had to leave on an important mission that meant life or death. Dailyn was asked if he could look after Aurora while they were gone. He agreed if they both promised to returned safe and sound as soon as they could. They did. Now he was playing the waiting game. He sighed and prepared for bed. He could only pray to any deity that would listen to help and protect his son and daughter-in-law.  
  
******  
  
Rose stopped beside Richard and tasted the air with him. They were on patrol together near Times Square. Aunt Elisa and Uncle Michael agreed to let Rose patrol for the gargoyles provided that she won't be doing it alone. Brooklyn said that it was understandable and agreed. Rachel put them together since they were already acquainted. They made a natural team and Rose thought that she was developing a crush on her partner. He was as cute as she thought he was and he has a great personality. He was just a few years older than she was. Richard had decided on their first night on patrol to help her learn more about her heritage.  
  
Richard stopped for a moment to check the area before moving on. Young Rose caught up with him and stopped beside him. He thought that she was lovely but will grow into more beauty as she got older. He liked her and respected her instincts as a tracker and her knowledge of the city (which was helping immensely). After he confirmed that there was no immediate danger he gestured for her to lead on.  
  
******  
  
It was midmorning and already the trio was sweating. Brook, Lex, and Ren were making their way through the marketplace moving pedestrians aside and trying to avoid being rude to anyone who might take offense. They were killing time until they had to leave for their meeting with the Prophet later that afternoon. Lex was able to speak with one of the Prophet's contacts yesterday and arrange a meeting outside of town. Ren tried to talk his brothers out of going with the mage but to no avail. They had made a promise and they intended to keep it. No matter what.  
  
******  
  
"At what time is the meeting with these.infidels?" he asked. The Prophet sat in the dark room with his back to the door. He had heard the door open and one of his servants knelt on the floor to make his report.  
  
"They will be at the meeting place outside of the city at noon, my lord. Also several news reporters will be in attendance as you requested," came the reply.  
  
"Good, tell those reporters to be at the meeting at eleven-thirty. At that time they will be shown their seats," the Prophet ordered. The servant acknowledged and was dismissed. That one is much better than that idiot was, Prophet thought. The last one was a complete idiot and fool, who fortunately was dealt with and made an example of.  
  
The guards just outside of the door stood as statues and allowed the servant to leave without harm. If he had caused any displeasure to the old man, they would have killed the boy the minute that the door was closed. He chuckled at the memory of hearing that imbecile killed.  
  
He was an old man, but no one could say how old. He wasn't an athlete or a scholar. His frame was hidden beneath his extra large robe, but his hands spoke of a man with hardly any meat on him, more like a living skeleton. He could feel the power of the book churning inside of him. On his head he wore a cloth hat, and on the brim of the hat above his deep-set eyes was crystal pulsing with blue and white. The jewel was encased in gold. Around his waist was a leather woven belt and hanging on the belt was a small, round object that looked like it was made of bone. It had holes carved in it to suggest that is was a whistle of some sort.  
  
Whoever these people are, they're either going to surrender or challenge me, he thought. If it was the former, then the reporters will show to the rest of the world what needed to be done. And if it was the latter, then the cameras will teach everyone what happens to those who dare oppose him.  
  
******  
  
The trio headed out a quarter before noon in a rented jeep and driver. Brook was in the passenger seat next to the driver while Lex and Ren were in the backseat. The meeting was to held about five miles outside of the city. Lex had done a glide-by-night to see what the terrain was like. The meeting place was a low-level area surrounded by hills on all four sides, one of the hills was level while the rest was rocky and uneven. A narrow road went through the center of the area which was the meeting was to take place. It made a convenient place to have an ambush Lex had noted.  
  
When they were almost there, the jeep stopped. The driver explained that the road was too narrow for the car to drive down into, so the passengers would have to walk the rest of the way. However, the driver said that he would wait for them here when they were done. They understood the real reason, fear of the Prophet but got out of the car and started to walk. Ren led the down with Lex and Brook following behind him. As they descended, they saw that three figures were already there. They assumed that it would be the Prophet and two others, maybe guards. The trio were able to get a closer look when they into the area itself.  
  
In front was an ancient man with a white beard that went to his feet. He wore a purple robe and sandals on his feet. They could make out a leather belt around the waist. Ren saw the cap and jewel he wore and grew cautious. This man was obviously the Prophet. The other two were probably bodyguards, but they could have been mistaken for statues for all the signs of life that they exhibited. Each of them wore black shirts and pants and had swords buckled at their sides. Ren assumed that they were being controlled by a strong magic, what exactly Ren didn't know.  
  
The trio stopped a respectful distance away from their host that they had crossed an ocean to meet. To Lex and Brooklyn the man seemed awfully familiar and racked the memories trying to remember.  
  
"So are you here to surrender yourselves to me?" Prophet asked. The voice triggered the brothers' memories. They grabbed Ren's shoulders before he could answer.  
  
"Ren, listen. We know that guy," Lex whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he's actually the Archmage. He's originally from our time, back something happened so that he was on Avalon," Brook added.  
  
"But Goliath told us that the guy was dead," Lex finished. Ren looked confused at his brothers' gabble. So they patiently told the mage all that they knew about the man. Meanwhile, the Prophet was waiting for an answer, and his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"We came here to fight," Ren replied. His brothers nodded in agreement. Then the mage removed the golden bracelet from his arm. Lex and Brook followed his example.  
  
The Prophet gasped in surprise, "So, you are all gargoyles then? Well, well. I thought that you're kind had died out years ago." Gargoyles! This was totally unexpected and unplanned for. Prophet thought any trace of these disgusting creatures was long gone. And now, in front of him were living specimens of that race. He had no idea what to do. But only for a moment. He decided quickly what he would do. It will be a lot of fun to destroy them, he thought.  
  
"We thought that we would never have to see your ugly face ever again, Archmage. Not after what Goliath told us about what happened on Avalon," Brook called out. "How did you do this time? Did you find the Phoenix Gate again?" was Lex's responded.  
  
Prophet's expression was of total surprise. He hadn't expected this at all. "You know who I once was?" he whispered. Then it hit him. Goliath and his clan must still be alive. And these three were members of that same clan.  
  
"Yeah, we're the ones," Lex said. It was as if he read the man's mind (which wasn't far from the truth). "We're from the clan that once protected Castle Wyvern in Scotland. The castle was the home of Prince Malcolm and his daughter, Princess Katherine."  
  
The Prophet just laughed, "Then I will certainly derive great pleasure from your destruction."  
  
Ren stepped forward. "That is only if you can defeat me," he said.  
  
The Archmage curled his lip and agreed to the challenge. They walked until they met in the center. The Archmage attacked first. He tried with an attack of fire but it met harshly against Ren's shields. Then Ren tried a similar attack. It was met with the same result. Both sides tried to get past the other's defenses, but they couldn't. Neither side gave way. Suddenly Ren stopped attacking. He stood bent over panting softly to himself.  
  
"Ha! I knew that you are no match for me. Prepared to surrender?" the Archmage sneered. In reality, the old wizard had never met such a strong opponent. Apparently not strong enough.  
  
Ren lifted his head and shook it side to side. Then a blue light engulfed him completely. When there was not one sign of the gargoyle mage, the light sprung forth to the Archmage. He tried to block it but the light burned through the shields and went down the man's throat. This stunned the spectators into silence. Archmage stood motionless for a few moments before he clutched his stomach and began to scream. He stumbled about in agony while his guards stood by like statues. They couldn't move unless their master told them to and right now the master was in no position to talk. He finally managed to stand up in the center and began to hack like a cat with a hairball. When he opened his mouth the blue light came out again and fell onto the ground. It took shape and form to become Ren again holding something close to his chest.  
  
His brothers run to him and helped Ren to his weary feet. Then Lex saw exactly what Ren was holding.  
  
"The Grimorum Arcanorum!" he cried. Brooklyn turned to look and confirmed his brother. The ancient magic book was indeed the one that cast the curse on the clan generations ago.  
  
"No! How can that be!" the Archmage cried as he regained himself. The guards moved forward and held the man tightly by the arms. He tried to order them to let go, but they refused to obey.  
  
"They no longer obey you. I hold the spell book, so they will do what I say," Ren said. When he heard that, he struggled to get out of their grip but failed hopelessly. The gargoyle mage unsteadily walked over to his captive and tore both the crystal and the bone whistle off of him. The Archmage shrieked in fear and anguish.  
  
Ren calmly pocketed the gem, "I won't ask how you came to be here, but I will send you back. It is the right thing to do. The dead should not come back unless asked." With that he put the whistle and blew. The sound that emitted from it was not like any normal whistle ever created by man. The sound reminded the listeners of graveyards, morgues, and death. Silence followed after the piercing note. Ren ordered the guards to release the prisoner and it was done without delay. Archmage slumped down on the ground like a man broken and defeated.  
  
Gradually they heard the sound of what they thought was thunder. Eventually they saw the real source of the noise. The sound was in fact the beating of thousands of ravens' wings. The birds landed on the hills behind the Archmage. Ren then signaled to the others to follow him out of the bowl. Wordlessly they went with him. As they went, the gargoyles put the bracelets back onto their arms once again assuming a human shape. The ravens just sat on the rocks until the old wizard was the only one left. In unison as given a sign, they took off and landed on the Archmage completely covering him. It was about a minute later that the ravens lifted off and headed in all directions at once. There was no trace of the Archmage left in the area. No one heard any more of the man again.  
  
"Okay Ren. What the hell was that all about? What's going to happen to the Archmage? What were those treasures that he had? And where did those ravens come from? I know that they're not native around here," Lex shouted. Everyone was back in the jeep heading to Jerusalem. Brook had already phoned Dingo to tell him to prepare the jet; they were leaving that night for home.  
  
Ren waited for Brooklyn to finish on the phone before answering Lex, "I'm sorry my brother. I'm afraid that I cannot tell you everything that you ask for." Ren continued hastily when Lex tried to interrupt. "But I can tell you this. The jewel he had on his brow to control the power of the Grimorum. I cannot tell you what this crystal is. All that I can say is that it will be returned to its rightful place and a lot of people will be thankful. This whistle I used is called a Bone Flute. Never mind what its purpose is, I'm not very sure myself. There are too many rumors and fantastic stories connected with it. As to how I got the Grimorum, I just let my fairy side kick in," Ren explained. He refused to anything more on the subject.  
  
That night all around the world, as the gargoyles were on their way to New York City, news stations broadcast what had happened at the meeting uncut with no commercials. Many people were shocked and refused to believe what they saw. However, the reporters had interviewed people living in the area and they confirmed that they had heard the whistle and were astonished at the sight of the ravens flying over their heads. These interviews were included in the broadcast along with a statement from the former speaker for the Prophet, John Williams, announced that the Prophet was a cruel man that brainwashed his followers into obeying and killed any who disobeyed.  
  
Experts in the fields of special effects and computer graphics were called in to authenticate the footage. They debated for weeks before they reached a decision. They decided that it looked too real to have been fixed up with any kind of effects and if it wasn't real but made up, they wanted to hire whoever did the effects. Other than that they found no traces of editing whatsoever.  
  
The trip back to New York was much more pleasant than the trip to Jerusalem. Maybe it was due to the realization that they were all still alive. The gargoyles were much more relaxed and jovial. Ren fell asleep again, the magical items were already in the Sanctuary, safe and sound. Lex and Brook spent most of the time playing cards on a foldout table between them. The clan had already been notified of their success and immediate arrival in a few hours.  
  
******  
  
Ben folded the newspaper and put it on the breakfast table in front of him. The article that he had been reading was about happened in Israel and the appearance of the gargoyles. The governor of New York State took another sip of coffee and thought. He hadn't forgotten the kindness he received that night in the warehouse ten years ago, almost to the day.  
  
That was the night that a gargoyle saved Ben's life at the near cost of his own. Since that night, everything had changed. Some of the people there and Ben left before the police got there and became dedicated to finding out the truth of gargoyles and any race that humanity had declared as monsters. Ben had proved to be a natural leader and entered the world of politics. He won offices by making practical and logical promises and doing his best to fulfill them. His party was now thinking of nominating Ben for the vice presidency next election. He was still debating it.  
  
Right now though, his attention was focused on the gargoyle issue in New York City. Everyone was pressuring him to make a decisive stand on it, but his wife, Robin, had told him just to follow his heart on this. Ben made up his mind that now would be a good time to visit his home city and give this problem special attention.  
  
******  
  
"So, everything in the club has been doing all right?" Brook (in human form) said while he looked through the windows to the scene below. He could see people running around similar to ants trying to get the place ready for when it opened at five-thirty that evening. The gargoyle was standing in the manager's office behind the desk.  
  
The manager, Ms. Cecelia Walker, was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with blond hair pulled back in a neat bun. She wore a casual business suit and was a practical, businesslike woman with good business sense.  
  
"Yes, sir. Business has been doing very well. I was thinking of opening another club near Harlem. I need your approval for it," she replied.  
  
In the club there was a sunken in area for dancers that was surrounded by tables for eating. The far side of the pit composed of a stage for local bands or disc jockeys to play. To the right of the stage was an arcade room and to the left was a hallway that lead to padded rooms for students to study in. The club was designed to be a place where teenagers could come in from off the streets and be safe. A metal detector helped keep weapons out of the club and volunteer drug dogs help with the drug problem. Any contraband found was to be either confiscated or the person in possession would not be allowed to enter. At the closing, the contraband was handed over to the police. There were also several other clubs like this one in other states as well.  
  
"What about the others? Have you heard from them yet?" Brooklyn asked turning to face her. The other clubs reported to Cecelia every month on how they were doing and of any problems that arose. She replied that she had their monthly reports ready to give him along with information from street contacts.  
  
They discussed business for ten more minutes before he made an excuse and left with the reports in hand. Cecelia relaxed a little when he left. True, she admired and respected him, but one has to be afraid at what he could do to a person. The gargoyles had saved her life several years and she was indebted to them. So when she was contacted to see if she wanted a job at the first of their clubs, she readily agreed. And she hadn't regretted the decision one bit.  
  
******  
  
"So the Prophet was actually the Archmage from Medieval Scotland! I remember what Goliath had said about that odious man. He's supposed to be dead," Celeste exclaimed. The clan was sitting in the living room listening to Lex and Ren tell them what had happened in Israel.  
  
"Let's hope that the Archmage stays dead this time around," Othello commented. Everyone gathered nodded his or her heads in agreement.  
  
Anna sat behind Ren with her arms encircling his neck on the floor. Jeanne sat on the sofa with Sarah and Lex. Othello and Desdemona sat in the chairs near the sofa with Bronx at their feet. Celeste sat crossed legged in front of the coffee table. Bowen was leaning in the doorway.  
  
Brook had just entered when this was said and joined Jeanne on the sofa, setting the reports to one side for the moment. The others quickly filled their leader on what he had missed. When that was done, Brook picked up the narrative. At the end Ren commented that he guessed this would be the last time they would ever see of the Archmage. He added that no one could ever cheat Death and get away with it. The issue was dropped and never raised again.  
  
"Ren, can you take a look at this report," Brook said. It was after they had talked with the clan and a light dinner. The two gargoyles were in the hallway leading to the courtyard. The mage took the papers his leader had in his hand into his own. Brook leaned against the wall as Ren read the report. Neither of them said anything until the mage had read the report twice.  
  
"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Brook asked quietly. His voice was grave and filled with sad memories.  
  
"I certainly hope not, but we have assume that it is. Should we tell the others?" Ren replied. Brooklyn agreed that they should, but not at the moment. He wanted to confirm his suspicions before telling them. With that settled, Brook and Ren went off to begin their investigations.  
  
"Ren! Ren, can I talk with you for a moment?" a voice called. Ren stopped and turned. Fox, Xanatos' wife, came running down the hall towards him. She stopped a few steps in front of him panting. He waited for her to regain her breath before asking what she wanted of him.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you. But I'm really worried about my son. Alex has been having the weirdest and most frightening dreams. Anne, your wife, has told me that sometimes you experience similar dreams." Ren nodded. "So, if you could please talk to him, I believe that it would be a great help to him," she said. Ren had listened carefully and made a decision.  
  
"Tell your son that I will talk with him tomorrow evening to discuss these dreams," he comforted her. Fox left him feeling relieved and him feeling concerned. If Alex has been having the same 'dreams' as me, then things could really be bad, he thought.  
  
******  
  
Billy stumbled in the alleyway not fully aware of anything. He had run out of it two days ago and he desperately needed more. The youth couldn't live without the powder. Billy was fifteen and had been living on the streets since he was eleven. During the past four years he had tried numerous drugs to escape the reality that he was in, but nothing could compare to the powder, nothing. The way it made him feel, he could not think of any words to describe it.  
  
Billy stood at about five-ten and had a pale complexion. He had been overweight when he started to live on the streets, but now he was skin and bones. His clothes hanged off of him and his shoes threatened to slip off at every step. His strawberry blond hair was matted down onto his skull. Brown eyes looked out from their sunken sockets. A storm was threatening, but the boy didn't take notice. He seemed to be in a daze, but he could still remember where he needed to get to.  
  
The figure above him on the rooftop watched Billy stumble out of the alley and turn right. He waited for a few minutes before deciding to follow the stoned kid to wherever he was going.  
  
******  
  
"Mister Ren? Mom said that you wanted to talk to me?" Alex said nervously as he entered the small study.  
  
The mage had asked for a room for his own usage and was given one of the study rooms close to the library. The room was plainly furnished but comfortable. Ren looked up from a book he was reading and motioned the boy in and offered a chair. Alex gratefully took it. The chair was a big, deep armchair that allowed Alex to relax and get comfortable. The past few nights have been nerve wracking and he hadn't been getting much sleep.  
  
Ren marked his place in the book before addressing Alex, "Your mother told me that you have been having these strange and disturbing dreams?"  
  
"They're more like nightmares actually. She said that you might be able to help me with them," Alex said. He than proceeded to tell Ren all about them. The gargoyle said nothing during the descriptions, he was in deep thought. "So what do you think?" Alex ended.  
  
"I think that Anna was right. You have been having visions of what the future might be. Remember that, there's a big difference between might be and will be. The only thing that I can suggest to you is to take this," he handed Alex a small vial, "and take one drop of it before you go to sleep," Ren said. Alex took the vial and held gently in his hands. He got up and thanked the mage for his help.  
  
Alex had his hand on the doorknob when he faced Ren again, "Ren, how do we know that my visions won't come true?"  
  
"Because my boy, that is exactly why we are here," he answered.  
  
******  
  
He sat in a windowsill looking over the countryside beyond the castle walls. The sun was setting making the sky look aflame. A good end to a hard day. It was getting harder and harder to start the trade negotiations. If those blasted barons weren't so damn stubborn. And Brooklyn will want an update of some kind when the roads clear enough for messengers to travel on.  
  
"Mister Malibu, may I speak with you for a moment?" a gentle, female voice said behind him. Malibu turned to see whom the speaker was. When he recognized her, he scrambled out of the sill and performed a hasty bow.  
  
Princess Talia smiled at him gently (almost everything she did had gentleness in it). She was twenty-two years of age and stood at almost six foot. Her crown of red hair was held in a bun high on her head. Her cheeks still had some reminiscence of freckles that she had in youth. And her blues sparkled like stars. The princess wore a simple design and cut dress made of a cotton-silk material first introduced by the hobbits. She preferred to avoid excess ornamentation whenever she could. It was the latest fashion in court that showed no sign of waning.  
  
"Of course, princess. What is it that you desire?" Mal asked as he rose out of the bow.  
  
He was different now from when he was Brooklyn's clone ten years ago. He still had most of the same coloring as before. Only now his eyes looked the same as the average gargoyle along with the insides of his mouth. His body still resembled his leader's but he was taller than Brooklyn at six- seven. Spikes protruded out of his forearms and shins. Malibu was also a bit more muscular than Brooklyn but not as much as Goliath. He was wearing his usual uniform of a black shirt and trews with a long burgundy vest. His thick, black mane was braided down his back.  
  
"My father would like to know if you have received any messages from your clan yet?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have no news as of yet, highness. The last that I had heard, the roads were still snowed in from that blizzard that we had first of winter," he replied.  
  
"Oh, then you don't know then. The roads have cleared up already and messengers have come in from the other provinces bearing news. I thought that you knew this," Talia commented. Mal returned that he would see if there were any for him the next day. The gargoyle thanked her for the information and took his leave.  
  
When he entered his chambers, he saw a paper cylinder sitting on the table between the fireplace and his favorite chair. Malibu knew that the cylinder must have come from one of the messengers. And that Calvin, his aide, must have out the cylinder there and taken the weary messenger off somewhere to rest.  
  
He went to the sideboard and poured himself a mug of mulled cider. With his drink he went and sat in the chair. He examined the cylinder before opening. The cylinder was approximately a foot in length. The ends were twisted off and tied with string. Malibu undid the ends and unrolled the parchment. He had some of his drink before reading. Halfway through he was glad that he had nothing in his mouth because he might have choked or spit out.  
  
Brooklyn had taken some the clan and mercenaries through the old artifact to Earth for a save the world deal. Malibu was being asked to seek help from any allies they had in case the mission failed.  
  
After reading the letter twice, he placed it on the table and leaned back sipping on the cider and musing as to how he was complete the request. The letter asked that he do it as discreetly as possible, making it very hard to do. The court was notorious for unwanted information getting out before it was supposed to. Malibu needed to come up with some plans on how to keep the mission secret but still get the help that might be needed. The main reason that he had been sent to court was because he had a natural flair with politics. The courtier spent the rest of the evening coming up and discarding ways to accomplish this feat.  
  
******  
  
"Ah, Governor Clayton. Welcome to New York City. On the behalf of the people of this city, I would like to say that we are honored and grateful for your coming here," the mayor bellowed as Ben and his family emerged from the limousine. The portly mayor looked like the kind of man who couldn't speak any softer than a shout. Ben grimaced at the thought as he politely shook the man's hand.  
  
His wife and their infant son followed him up the steps leading to City Hall. The NYPD held anxious news and media reporters from stampeding up to talk to the mayor and the governor. The mayor wrapped a brotherly arm around the younger man's shoulders and led him into the building. Ben declined to answer any of the myriad of questions that assailed him. The mayor announced that there would be a press conference later and questions would be answered then. That seemed to satisfy most of the reporters, but a few still persisted. The ruckus died done once they went through the double doors.  
  
"I hope that you'll find your accommodations comfortable, it was a little difficult finding something appropriate for someone of your caliber, governor," the mayor said in a much softer tone. Apparently the mayor used the loud, boisterous voice for when he was in the public's eye. But he had another, softer voice for when he was alone with a few people. Ben guessed that there was probably a third for when the mayor was in a rage and hoped to never find out.  
  
Right now what he wanted to do was to go to their hotel and sleep. The Amtrak was late in getting started and Ben hadn't slept well. But before he could indulge himself, he had to sit for a few minutes with the mayor to schedule the press conference and to talk about the dinner party that was planned in his honor. After it was settled, the Claytons were escorted to their hotel and suite to relax and get ready for the evening.  
  
Robin watched her husband sleep peacefully on the bed. She sighed and let her six-month old son finish eating from her breast. Ben originally didn't want his wife and son to come with him, but she insisted. He began to mewl like a kitten that he was done. His mother laid him in her lap to wait while she buttoned up her shirt.  
  
Mrs. Clayton carefully scooped up her son and laid him in his cradle in the other room. The hotel staff had brought it up and Robin was planning on leaving a big tip for the ones responsible.  
  
Mid morning sunlight filtered through the curtained windows to make Harry's golden hair glow. His lids reluctantly closed over his sparkling brown eyes and rifted off to sleep. Robin blinked a few times to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from coming. She was forced to look away and went to sit down on a nearby couch.  
  
She had left word that her husband was sleeping and so didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Also she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Alone with the memories from over ten years ago. Long before she had this life. That the time she was one of the three Hunters, determined to root out and destroy any and all gargoyles, especially the one that killed her father. But after a small clan risked their lives to save them and Jason was injured, she discovered that maybe the creed of the Hunters was wrong.  
  
The time that she had spent in prison gave her time to reflect on the way her life was going. She decided that it really needed to change. When Robin received parole she started a new life. She kept in touch with Jason but she couldn't find any trace of her younger brother, John.  
  
Three years ago, she had meet Ben Clayton through a friend at a party. They dated for half a year then got married. On that day, Robin thought everything would now be different. They were for a time. Ben became governor and they started a family together. She carved a new life for herself, one without anything to do with the hunt. And in all that time John never made any attempt to try to contact her or Jason.  
  
At least, that she knew of, if John had contacted their older brother, Jason never told her. Jason moved into a rehabilitation center after his release from a prison hospital. His sister made it a point to visit him every month to check on his progress. During the last visit, his doctors told Robin that he was fine progress with his Reeve exercises. He even might regain some movement in his legs.  
  
Two weeks ago, Robin received a letter postmarked from Idaho. She reached into her coat pocket and took out the letter. It had been folded and unfolded several times until it was almost like cloth. Its contents read like this:  
  
"Beloved Robin,  
  
At last, we are given the chance to seek revenge on Jason and all the victims of those horrid monsters. I have heard it on the news that these.abominations have returned to New York. Your husband, the governor, has plans on going there personally to handle the problem. I beseech you to go with him.  
  
Most likely by the time that you receive this letter, I will already be on my way. I'll contact you as soon as possible after I get to the Big Apple. We'll make our plans then. So, until we meet again. Sincerely,  
  
John"  
  
Robin was afraid. She had no idea how he knew where she was and whom she was married to. Could it be possible that he had been keeping tabs on her and Jason? And what sort of trouble has John gotten himself into during the past ten years. Mostly, she was afraid of what Ben would do if and when he found out the truth about her past. Robin didn't want to lose him or the life that they had created together. She finally came to the only course of action that she had. She needed to tell Ben the truth about everything. She felt slightly better and decided to tell him that night after the dinner party tonight. Her body relaxed as she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
******  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Celeste asked.  
  
Most of the clan had gathered in the Great Hall playing a board game provided by the Xanatos children. The game was called Monopoly. They were warned that it was easy to start, but hard to stop. But they decided to give it a try anyhow. Now, an hour and half later they were still playing and understood the warning. There was the usual sort of discussion that would follow that question. Finally it was determined that it was Sarah's turn.  
  
"Lex, can we see you for a sec?" Brook asked form the doorway. Ren was standing with him in the hallway. The expressions that they wore were sad and grave.  
  
Lex didn't like it, but detached himself from the group and joined his brothers.  
  
"What's up?" Lex asked.  
  
His brothers didn't say anything, but rather started down the hall. Lex followed wordlessly. The warrior and the mage said nothing and eventually started going up a staircase. The silence bothered Lex. What did they want with him? He could barely contain the anxiety, curiosity, and frustration that warred inside of him.  
  
Finally they reach the open sky. The late afternoon sun shone down on them. Lex rushed ahead of Ren and Brook, rushing to one of the garrets and leaned out over the wall panting loudly. Brook leaned against the wall next to the entrance while Ren sat on a garret next to Lex. The silence between them continued until Lex regained control of himself.  
  
"Okay. What is so important that we needed to come all the way up here to talk about it?" Lex demanded. He didn't turn to face his brothers but continued to look down at the darkening city below.  
  
Brooklyn sighed, "I received a very unusual report with the files I got from Ms. Walker last week. The report was from one of our street contacts."  
  
"So what is so unique about this report?" Lex questioned, genuinely curious now.  
  
"Here, read it for yourself," Ren said. In his hand was the report in question. Lex took the paper and began to read.  
  
"It happened three nights ago. I was at a party with a couple of my friends just hanging out. It was about nine-thirty when this guy came up to me. Word round the hood was that this guy was a gang member. So I naturally thought that he wanted to recruit me for the gang. Instead he asked if I wanted to try something ultra new. I asked him what it could be and he looked around to make sure that no one was looking in our direction. Now I thought that he wanted to offer me some kind of new drugs. I was right. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small packet filled with a strange, green powder. Then the guy told me that the powder was a powerful and rare drug. He said, and I quote, 'This stuff will open your eyes as to what the world is really like,' unquote. I know that I'm not stupid. Drugs were what killed my big brother. No way was that going to happen to me. I told him no. That was when it got freaky. His eyes fired up and he became furious and threatening. He told me that if I ever told anyone about this, he would find out and kill me. His old self came back and he left to get another customer. Since this went with the truly freaky that you guys are looking for, I thought that you should know."  
  
Lex finished reading and turned to face his brothers. His heart was heavy and it began to sink.  
  
"And I have other reports similar to this one as well, with different people offering the drug. One of the kids agreed to try the powder and so managed to procure us a packet. Ren is currently doing tests on it. The other contacts have spoken with other street kids and found out some interesting facts," Brook said.  
  
"What facts?" Lex asked filled with fear.  
  
"That this drug is the newest around, but it hasn't been here too long. Addiction to the powder apparently occurs immediately. We're not sure yet if it can kill over time, but the kids have heard that if the powder is taken in a large enough dosage, it is fatal," Brook answered.  
  
"I think that I know where you're going with this. You think that this is Broadway's doing, don't you?" Lex whispered. Ren hung his head and didn't reply.  
  
Brook nodded, "We know that he escaped from prison two weeks before we left. He might have found a way to Earth and started his drug dealing again."  
  
"Might have?" Lex repeated, "So you're not sure."  
  
"We're not a hundred percent sure. But yeah we think that this is Broadway's doing," the mage said.  
  
"And you need my resources and myself to find out for certain," Lex concluded. His brothers didn't contradict him.  
  
******  
  
Michael looked from the microscope to find out where the hell was that tapping coming from. He turned around on his stool and saw Elisa standing there holding a pair of take out bags in her hands. A look at the clock told him that now was the perfect time for a break. The Scotsman got up from his stool and carefully stretched protesting muscles from his back and shoulders. They were complaining from being in the same position for the past hour and a half.  
  
"Hi honey! I thought that since I just got off shift and it's dinnertime that I could bring dinner for the two of us. I brought Italian," she said as she greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek. Michael returned the kiss and cleared a spot for the two of them at a nearby table for them to eat. Elisa had gotten Michael lasagna and manicotti for herself.  
  
They talked about the kind of day that they had. Michael was relieved that Elisa and Matt were back on the day shift. Elisa was thrilled to hear that he was almost done with a blood analysis that was needed in an assault case.  
  
"The doctor called me earlier today," Elisa said. Michael finished chewing before he spoke.  
  
"What did he want to talk to you about?" he inquired.  
  
"He said that he found me a good gynecologist to help monitor my pregnancy. I have an appointment with Dr. Nora tomorrow afternoon," she answered.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you to see her?" her husband requested. Elisa nodded her head and said that it would be a comfort and help to have him there with her. She then smiled and hugged him. He returned the embrace gladly.  
  
They finished their dinner and he closed down his station for the day. Elisa drove them home. On the way, they discussed want they would need to do to prepare for the baby's arrival. The doctor estimated that the couple had eight to seven months before it was due. They couldn't wait to tell the girls.  
  
******  
  
"Commander! Commander!" a voice urgently shouted throughout the warehouse. Several of the mercenaries stopped what they were doing to see who was doing the shouting and to lower the ruckus for the commander to be able to hear the caller. Rachel reluctantly looked up from the assembling of a motorcycle to find the caller. She saw Ryan standing by the door leading to the communications center waving frantically for her to come over.  
  
Ryan was human hired locally by Lexington because he was great at electronics and had a little magical power according to Ren. He was a man in his early forties going bald, but still in good physical shape. He wore glasses over his blue eyes for his astigmatism. He and another person were in charge of keeping track of the patrol teams that were out on duty. If he wanted to talk with her, it had to be something really urgent.  
  
The elf quickened her pace as the nervous man waved her frantically inside the room. Inside, the room was dark, the only light came from a table lamp and from the electrical equipment that took up most of the room. On one wall was the list of all the teams and their frequency number. Next to it was a map of the entire city of New York sectioned out and numbered into patrol areas. Opposite them was the equipment that was used to keep track and in touch with the teams that were out. There was a low murmur that was the voices of the various teams checking in on home base. Susan, Ryan's assistant, was sitting at a desk taking notes on what time each team checked in and where they were.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryan? I know that you wouldn't have called me in here if it weren't important," Rachel demanded. Ryan fidgeted nervously and tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth were a jumble of incoherent words that made no sense. Rachel lost all patience with the little man. She was about to yell at him when Susan stopped her.  
  
"Please don't madam. He's just devastated. We're afraid that he have lost all contact with one of the teams," she explained. The elf gaped, then regained control of herself and gestured for the girl to continue.  
  
"We first lost communications with them five minutes ago somewhere in sector twelve," she began.  
  
"And you're only telling me now because.?" Rachel prompted.  
  
"Because we could still get them on the tracers. We weren't all that worried about them. We naturally thought that they had either entered a dead zone or that the radios were bad," Ryan continued. He had regained his composure and was speaking coherently again. "We use the tracers to help keep track of where the teams are if we lose contact with them through the radios. The tracers are placed in the ears and are of magical work. So far we have never lost a team using them."  
  
If that was true, then Rachel could understand the man's breakdown. The accomplishment must have given him a lot of pride and had earned him the trust and the respect of the scoutmaster. To lose a team would be the equivalent of a bomb exploding in his mind.  
  
"Okay. What we have to do is to determine who is lost and notify the captain at once. Then we concentrate on finding out what trouble the team has gotten into and rescuing them. So tell me. Who was on that team?" the elf ordered calmly.  
  
Susan and Ryan exchanged glances before answering. They were probably trying to decide who was going to tell her.  
  
"The team that was lost was made up of a pair of werewolves. Their names are Richard Rockclaw and Rose Connors," Susan finally answered. Rachel went numb. 


End file.
